Shinobis ¿Humanos o armas?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Cap.11 "Refuge Dans Votre Cœur!" El dolor es difícil de sobrellevar, pero si no estás solo/a el mundo que ves será mejor. El amor vence todo obstáculo. Y la felicidad alegrará tu corazón. "Refugio en tu corazón". Cap. final!
1. Shinobis ¿Humanos o armas?

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Por dónde comenzaré, ah! sí._

_Los personajes involucrados en este fic no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto (amo y creador de Naruto). Ojala integre a Anko (la reina de mis historias) más en la serie y se decida a emparejarla con Kakashi, eso sería maravilloso, fantástico, un sueño hecho realidad pero (siempre existe un pero) su imaginación está en otro lado. Dios! Que espera que me de un infarto... Bueno, no hablaré de ello. A continuación otra history KakaAnko, un poco triste._

_Sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Ojala y les guste..._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinobis ¿Humanos o armas?<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko**_

Como costumbre, estar en ese lugar es una prioridad más aún cuando la guerra se aproxima y lo más importante, todos confían en él para traer la victoria a Konoha. Frente al monumento de los caídos, Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja copia, uno de los mejores jounins más capacitados y con un gran potencial, contempla la piedra donde están grabados los nombres de sus camaradas que han muerto protegiendo su hogar convirtiéndose en grandes héroes. Recordar su pasado lo hace más fuerte y estar listo para la acción. Entiende perfectamente no mezclar los sentimientos en esta misión pero en el fondo de su corazón no desea que las personas más allegada a él les suceda algo o peor, mueran.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos alguien se acercaba a él por detrás.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **preguntó Kakashi sin voltear la mirada –**Anko-**

-**Te he estado buscando pero como no te encontraba decidí venir a este lugar-** ella respondió mientras se arrodillaba frente a la piedra, juntó las manos entrelazando sus dedos y cerró sus ojos.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- **

.

**-Nada en especial, la hokage me pidió de favor que te buscara y te informe que estés preparado…dentro de unas horas, todo comenzará**- dijo y quedó en silencio. Después de unos minutos se puso de pie y agregó **-aquí es donde te pierdes por el amino de la vida ¿Cierto?**- no hubo respuesta. Anko sonrió e hizo una pausa mirando al suelo -**No sé por qué vengo a este lugar pero siento gran admiración por aquellos que dieron su vida protegiendo esta aldea, Kakashi…yo…¿crees que los shinobis sólo somos armas?- **Anko preguntó pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, ella levantó la cabeza y se giró dándole la espalda. Kakashi la miró despreocupadamente -**mi único objetivo siempre fue destruir a Orochimaru para que no siga haciendo más daño pero me ha dado cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… ¡Qué ironía! ¿No?-** ella sonrió pero ésta era triste –**Compañeros, amigos, senseis, todos han muerto…dicen que los que no completan una misión por ayudar a sus camaradas son considerados escorias-**

**-Los que abandonan a sus amigos en plena batalla son peores que escorias-** dijo Kakashi.

La kunoichi se sorprendió muchísimo, no esperaba una respuesta así del shinobi y nuevamente miró al suelo.

.

**-¿Qué dices del amor? ¿No podemos sentir, querer a alguien? ¿Acaso es un pecado amar sólo por ser ninjas?-** las lágrimas amenazaron por caer pero no lo hicieron sin embargo Kakashi se dio cuenta aunque su mirada estaba centrada en la piedra. Ella lo miró de nuevo y continuó –**La vida a veces no es justa…sé que se siente que tus camaradas mueran enfrente de ti sin poder ayudarlos sólo viendo cómo sus vidas se van apagando lentamente…- **su voz se quebró y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos – **No es fácil ver morir a tus amigos y más cuando la inutilidad invade el corazón por no poder hacer nada por ellos **–ella cerró los puños temblorosamente.

.

Kakashi la miró bruscamente, entendió su dolor, su odio y sus palabras llenas de ira, rencor; perfectamente bien conoce el motivo de esas palabras y el sufrimiento de su corazón. Él también siente lo mismo.

**-Entonces, soy peor que escoria-** ella dijo y comenzó a caminar –**un Ninja no puede amar ni entregar el corazón por miedo a perder ese ser querido y es lo mejor- **

Kakashi se giró y la miró extrañado –**el amor es la flor de la vida, forma parte de nosotros porque además de ser armas también somos humanos-** sus palabras la detuvieron.

**-Sí es así, ¿Por qué debemos sufrir por ello?-** Anko preguntó sin voltear la mirada. El shinobi no sabía qué responder, deslizó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y miró al suelo. – **Kakashi elegimos ser shinobis para proteger esta aldea, nuestro hogar…no podemos amar. Mira a Kurenai se arriesgó y perdió a Asuma ¿Qué puedo yo esperar?... ¿Tener el mismo destino?...Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esta estúpida guerra termine-** hizo una pausa y miró al cielo –**Sé que esta será mi última batalla, la última vez que seré una kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que será…?-**

**-Lo presiento…- **Anko lo miró y se aproximó a él –**No tengo miedo de morir pero tengo miedo que nuestros esfuerzos sean inútiles por eso…por eso en ésta pelea te apoyaré hasta el final, todos te ayudaremos porque estamos seguros que eres la única persona suficientemente capaz para obtener la victoria y terminar con todo esto. Contigo al mando aún tengo fe de que nuestro sacrificio valdrá la pena. Confío en ti, eres la única esperanza-**

**-Anko- **atinó a decir Kakashi.

Ella le dio una sonrisa genuina y luego lo abrazó. Las lágrimas cedieron, caían sobre su rostro silenciosamente y mojaban el chaleco del shinobi. Lentamente se acercó a su oído **–Por favor no te mueras-** le susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

.

Kakashi sorprendido por su petición no hizo otra cosa más que corresponder el abrazo de la mujer apretando sus brazos fuertemente. Al tenerla entre sus brazos quería decirle tantas cosas, abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. No obstante, ganas de decirle siempre la ha de amar sucumbía en su mente; sin embargo, ella tenía razón, arriesgarse sería perder y no quiere correr ese riesgo, no soportaría otra pérdida, no a ella.

**-Ganaremos la guerra, lo prometo-** Kakashi le susurró tiernamente.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>NA)_**

_Inspiración vuelve a mí, te necesito..._

_Triste ¿Verdad? Me surgió la idea en momentos de soledad y tristeza en mi corazón._

_Dolor y sufrimiento en la mente de Anko ¿Cambiará su manera de pensar? o ¿Kakashi renunciará a su amor por entendimiento?_

_No es justo para ambos pero continúen sintonizados para conocer más sobre esta triste historia._

_Hasta pronto..._


	2. Invasión a Konoha

_* Volví con el capítulo dos._

_Me emocioné tanto escribiendo el primero que perdí la noción del tiempo y llegué tarde a clases, el profesor me regañó, no por el retraso sino porque olvidé el libro en casa (sudé frío cuando todos levantaron el libro menos yo y unos cuantos XD) me salvé debido a no ser la única jeje. Sólo dijo: "para la próxima traigan el código de lo contrario no entran a mi clase". Pero X no le doy mente a ello, planeo no sacarlo de mi cartera. Buena idea ¿No? Así regaña a otro y no a mí, jeje…_

_This is chapter 2…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Invasión a Konoha **_

.-

Sangre…sangre y muertos por todos lados, el cielo se oscureció. Los shinobis que se mantenían en pie no dejaban de pelear sin importar sacrificar sus vidas. La aldea parecía un pueblo fantasma, totalmente devastada. Gracias a la decisión rápida de Tsunade los aldeanos fueron evacuados a tiempo. Aún así, Konoha perdía uno a uno sus defensores. Desesperados, mal heridos; fe, esperanzas perdidas.

Los enemigos invadían su hogar con ferocidad destruyendo todo a su paso. Shinobis en general, jounins, chunins, genins asesinados. La academia quedó en escombros y la Torre Hokage, primer edificio en caer. Gritos y explosiones por doquier. Era una pesadilla de la cual todos querían despertar.

Victoria, pocos creían en ella. Una victoria que cada vez se alejaba más y más.

Decisión, alguien debía tomar una decisión pero quién…Tsunade, no podía, atada de pies y manos (retóricamente). Ella, Katsuju y Sakura intentaban curar a los gravemente heridos pero sus chakras disminuían corriendo el riesgo de dejarlo completamente en cero y ser un blanco fácil ante el enemigo.

Shizune, luchando junto a Genma, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y otros. Shikamaru maldecía una y otra vez porque su plan fracasó de la pero manera. El estómago de Chouji crujía, aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo e ir a comer papas o ramen; lástima, Ramen Ichiraku fue presa de destrucción.

Iruka, tratando de calmar a los refugiados, principalmente los niños que estaban horrorizados. Kurenai estaba ahí con su hijo en brazos ayudando a su compañero; después que Asuma fue asesinado por los Akatsuki, ella decidió enfrentar la realidad y velar por su bebé, no sola porque sus amigos la apoyaron, en especial, Anko.

Gai, luchando contra el enemigo mientras la salía fuegos por los ojos y el poder de la llama de la juventud ardía en su interior más que nunca: un golpe y una pose, una pose y un golpe. Lee, otro Gai pero en miniatura. Neji con su Byakugan, notó lo que su sensei y compañero hacían detrás suyo sin tener que mirarlos, suspiraba cada cierto tiempo por vergüenza y decepción (_**N/A**_. lo comprendo). Tenten, pobre! Sólo pensaba: _**"No puedo seguir viendo esto. Que hice para merecerlo. Por favor que alguien me dé un disparo"**__._ Su inner le gritaba.

A Ibiki le salió una vena enfurecida en la frente entretanto combatía junto a dos escuadrones Ambu contra una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas en la puerta este de la ladea. Se preguntaba dónde está la princesa, amiga y domadora de las serpientes que no llegaba a la acción. La conoce de años y ella siempre llega antes de, contraria a Kakashi. Su tardanza le preocupaba pero tenía que eliminar ese reptil lo antes posible con o sin ella.

Todos presas del pánico, al borde de la muerte.

Los refuerzos de la aldea de la arena nunca llegaron, fueron emboscados a medio camino, cruzando la frontera.

En otras palabras, Konoha estaba sola, arriesgada a convertirse en cenizas y ser destituida de su rango como una de las grandes naciones.

Acaso…

"_**¿Este es el final de la hoja o sólo es una pesadilla?"**__- _Interrogante que cada shinobi, aldeano (niños, jóvenes y ancianos) se hacían una y otra vez.

Todo este caos patrocinado por una maldita serpiente capaz de destruir todo a su paso arrastrando si le es posible a sus leales secuaces. La mirada fría y calculadora y su mente retorcida en busca de lo más siniestro. Orochimaru se encontraba en el centro de Konoha junto a nueve ninjas del sonido observando cómo se ejecutaba su maravilloso plan. Rió a carcajadas, después dejó de reír al sentir la presencia de alguien. Observó detenidamente a esa persona y sonrió malévolamente. **–Tienes agallas para venir a enfrentarme-.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kakashi y Kabuto estaban en desacuerdo.

El jounin sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y observó atentamente los movimientos del chico. Kabuto acumuló chakra en su mano derecha y se lanzó contra él. Kakashi lo esquivó y le agarró el brazo. El Ninja médico se trasladó la pierna hacia atrás y en un movimiento rápido intentó patear al jounin pero éste la detuvo con su brazo libre, utilizó una pierna y golpeó el estómago de Kabuto estrellándolo contra un árbol.

**-Debo acabar con esto lo antes posible-** Kakashi pensó entretanto Kabuto se levantaba.

Ambos corrieron hacia su oponente sosteniendo cada uno su propia kunai. Chocaban las armas una y otra vez sin dar muestras de cansancio.

Igualdad tanto en velocidad, fuerza y destreza, eso frustraba la mente de Kakashi. Mientras peleaba con él, la aldea se caía en pedazos, sólo pensar en ello empeoraba las cosas porque le hizo una promesa a Anko y tiene que cumplirla sea como sea.

Se distanciaron.

Kabuto desapareció de los ojos del jounin. Kakashi intentó sentir su presencia. De pronto, un puñado de shurikens fue exceso de velocidad hacia su rostro. Kakashi las esquivó con su kunai pero más shurikens salieron de la nada así que saltó hacia atrás eludiéndolas.

Se puso en guardia mirando a ambos lados.

El viento dejó de soplar.

Tranquilidad en el ambiente.

Luego, Kabuto apareció detrás de Kakashi sujetándole el cuello fuertemente. Kakashi entrelazó sus dedos y con un impulso le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago. El shinobi se alejó y corrió hacia él lanzando kunais. Kakashi desvió la dirección de las kunais golpeándolas con su arma. Kabuto aprovechó esa oportunidad, se desvaneció y atravesó una kunai en la espalda de Kakashi, no obstante inmediatamente se transformó en un tronco **–Sustitución-** pensó.

Esta vez fue Kakashi el que atacó al Ninja pero éste giró y detuvo el ataque produciendo un sonido metálico al contacto de ambas kunais.

Nuevamente se distanciaron.

**-No será fácil acabar con él-** pensó Kabuto acomodándose los lentes.

**-Sólo tengo una oportunidad-** Kakashi dijo para sus adentros.

Los dos cruzaron miradas y se aproximaron de nuevo decididos a atacarse directamente. Kabuto con el chakra contenido en su mano y Kakashi con el chidori.

Saltaron.

**¡Es ahora o nunca!-** pensaron al unísono e impactaron.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**(N/A).**_

_¿Les gustó?_

_Debo aclarar que esta guerra salió de mi loca imaginación, por lo que tienen dudas al respecto._

_Bueno, no hablaré más de mí. _

_El próximo capítulo: "__**Combatiendo al Enemigo".**_


	3. Combatiendo al Enemigo

_Discúlpenme por no agradecer antes los reviews que me han dejado. __**Arigato!**_

_**Merci Beaucoup! **_

_Este capítulo está interesante, no lo digo porque yo lo escribí, jeje… _

_Continuación del capítulo dos…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Combatiendo al Enemigo**_

.

Nuevamente se distanciaron.

**-No será fácil acabar con él-** pensó Kabuto acomodándose los lentes.

**-Sólo tengo una oportunidad-** Kakashi dijo para sus adentros.

Los dos cruzaron miradas y se aproximaron de nuevo decididos a atacarse directamente. Kabuto con el charca contenido en su mano y Kakashi con el chidori.

Saltaron.

-**¡Es ahora o nunca!-** pensaron al unísono e impactaron.

Kakashi fue más hábil, esquivó el ataque de Kabuto y le atravesó el pecho con su chidori.

**-¿Cómo fue…?-** comenzó a decir Kabuto.

**-Nunca subestimes a un Ninja de la hoja-** terminó kakashi.

El shinobi cayó al suelo sangrando. Kakashi logró eliminarlo pero éste le llegó a dislocar su hombro izquierdo durante el impacto. Le costó trabajo derrotarlo pero al fin lo hizo. Lo miró por varios segundos y puso la otra mano sobre su hombro lastimado. –**Debo regresar con los demás-** dijo y desapareció en el aire dejando un moribundo en el suelo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shikamaru y su equipo peleaban usando la última gota de chakra. Chouji expandió sus brazos y aplastó a unos cuantos ninjas del sonido. La pobre Ino estaba agotada y en el punto en que caía al suelo alguien la sostuvo.

**-Sai-** ella murmuró. El shinobi le sonrió y ella ruborizó.

**-Jutsu multiclones de sombras-**

Los Narutos aparecieron en acción derrotando varios secuaces de Orochimaru. El verdadero Naruto aterrizó junto a Shikamaru.

**-Llegas tarde pero no me quejo-** dijo Shikamaru.

**-¿Y los demás?- **preguntó Naruto.

**-Sakura está con Tsunade en el centro médico curando a los heridos. Neji y su escuadrón junto a otros más protegen la puerta oeste de la aldea. Escuadrones Ambu luchan contra una enorme serpiente en la puerta este. Kiba y su equipo ayudan y defienden la parte sur. En resumen, todos los shinobis están dispersos por toda Konoha pero los enemigos aumentan el número, esto parece no tener fin- **

**-Y ¿Kakashi sensei?-**

**-No lo sé, estamos esperando su señal para contraatacar. Nuestras defensas no resistirán mucho tiempo- **

**-Contraataquemos nosotros-** sugirió Naruto.

**-Amigo, estás loco pero me gusta la idea- **

Shikamaru sonrió y ambos chocaron el puño. Shikamaru levantó un brazo y lo extendió al frente. Ninjas suficientes aparecieron y desaparecieron en el aire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El centro médico estaba full de personas heridas. Los médicos y las enfermeras no daban a basto, eran demasiados. Tsunade no pudo evitar irritarse pero ganas de salir a combatir no le faltaron. Mientras atendía la herida a un Ninja fue interrumpida.

**-Lady Hokage, necesitamos su ayuda-** dijo un Ninja médico indicando con la mirada a los nuevos shinobis que ingresaron al centro.

**-Sakura- **llamó Tsunade.

**-Mi Lady- **dijo la kunoichi acercándose.

**-Termina de curar su herida-**

**-Sí-**

Tsunade se alejó de ella. Sakura comenzó a trabajar con el Ninja; mientras la herida cerraba sus labios dibujaron una triste sonrisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Orochimaru se encontraba en el centro de Konoha junto a nueve ninjas del sonido observando cómo se ejecutaba su maravilloso plan. Rió a carcajadas, después dejó de reír al sentir la presencia de alguien. Observó detenidamente a esa persona y sonrió malévolamente. **–Tienes agallas para venir a enfrentarme-.**

Una antigua subordinada apareció frente a él sosteniendo en su mano derecha una réplica de la espada serpiente.

Con el control de chakra que tenía actualmente no duraría mucho batallando contra él. Conociendo el peligro no obtuvo otra opción. Una vez juró proteger la aldea aún a costa de su propia vida y eso es lo que iba a hacer; nunca más volverá a tenerle miedo, ésta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado "VENCERLO".

Las ansias de vengarse y la destrucción de la hoja habían hecho que en ella creciera aún más su odio hacia él, a tal extremo: por voluntad propia liberó el sello que suprimía la marca maldita. Sí, lo sé, esa decisión trae graves consecuencias, era eso o ver la aldea reducirse en cenizas. Las marcas cubrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, su chakra azul la rodeó y cambió de azul a morado (oscuridad) y sus ojos perdieron su característico brillo tornándose amarillos.

Apretó fuerte la espada decidida a atacar pero los nueve ninjas se lanzaron contra ella. Velozmente ella giró derrotándolos con facilidad.

**-Bien hecho Anko, no pensé que te volverías tan fuerte-** dijo Orochimaru suspirando.

Ella no respondió y se puso en posición de defensa.

**-Si es lo que quieres**- susurró e invocó una pequeña serpiente y de ella salió una espada. –**Veamos cuánto resistes-.**

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Anko se lanzó corriendo contra él con la espada en alto sujeta entre sus dos manos, en un par de pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba lanzando una escotada que Orochimaru esquivó fácilmente colocándose detrás de ella para atacarla, sin embargo Anko se dio vuelta en el momento justo para detener el ataque produciendo un ruido metálico con el choque de ambas espadas.

Rápidamente Anko dio un salto hacia atrás y arremetió de nuevo contra él, las espadas se encontraron nuevamente y dieron paso a sucesivos distanciamientos y nuevos choques a una gran velocidad. Cansada de seguir aquel juego decidió cambiar su estrategia, clavó la espada en el suelo y comenzó a realizar señas de mano **–Arte Ninja, estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón-** inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó con fuego en forma de espiral pero Orochimaru inmediatamente posicionó sus manos para contraatacar –**Arte Ninja: jutsu bola de aceite-** aspiró y arrojó una esfera de aceite provocando una gran explosión que lanzó a Anko a unos metros de distancia. Ella reaccionó, giró 180 grados y aterrizó en el suelo aferrándose con su mano derecha y la rodilla izquierda.

Respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Sintió una presencia a su espalda, giró rápidamente para esquivar el filo de la espada; no obstante, unas hebras de su cabello fueron cotadas en el proceso. Llamó a su espada y atacó directamente a Orochimaru atravesándolo por la mitad. Él sonrió y comenzó a deshacerse ante los ojos de Anko **-¿Clon de fango?- **

Percibió una extraña sensación, miró al cielo: dos serpientes se dirigieron a ella presurosamente. Anko saltó para atrás cayendo en una trampa sin saberlo. Varias serpientes la atraparon antes de tocar al suelo. Eso la tomó desprevenida e intentó liberarse pero éstas apretaron más.

Soltó la espada.

Orochimaru apareció enfrente y rozó el cuello de la kunoichi con la hoja fresca y brillante de su arma –**No imaginaba que serías capaz de controlar esa marca. Cometí el error de permitirte elegir tu propio camino-** retiró la hoja de su garganta y le levantó su rostro –**Fuiste una excelente subordinada, inteligente y con habilidades únicas. Eres mejor que el propio Sasuke Uchiha-** dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de la kunoichi –**Lástima, tendré que matarte**- le agarró el cuello.

Anko abrió mucho los ojos los cuales volvieron a ser como antes, las fuerzas desaparecían de su cuerpo e intentó llamar a su fiel espada con los dedos pero falló, los reptiles presionaron. Se mordió el labio inferior para un jutsu de invocación, la gota de sangre se deslizó por su barbilla pero fue inútil. Cada que intentaba algo, su cuerpo era oprimido. La respiración se le dificultó y sus ojos comenzaron a ver borrosos. Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente.

Anko pensó que éste era su fin.

De repente, cinco kunais fueron lanzadas de la nada directo a Orochimaru pero él prontamente se alejó de Anko mirando con enfado al lugar donde provinieron las kunais.

**-Aléjate de ella- **dijo una conocida voz.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**(N/A).**_

_¡Aléjate de ella! Mm… _

_¿Quién creen que aparece para ayudar a Anko?_

_**Posibilidades:**_

_-Ibiki (que está preocupado por ella)_

_-Kakashi (en busca de sus camaradas) _

_-Cazadores Ambu (quienes cuidaban el área)_

_-Kotetsu e Izumo (aún no han aparecido en escena) _

_-Iruka (sale del refugio para ayudar)._

_**5 elecciones… **_

_**1 elegido… **_

_**¿Cuál de ellos será?**_

_**Próximamente lo sabrán…**_

.


	4. Corazón Roto

_Hello Everybody! _

_Los reviews decían "Kakashi" o "Ibiki" pero lamentablemente no, no es ninguno de los dos… !Ojalá! no me juzguen por este episodio. _

_Conoceremos un poco sobre la muerte de los padres de Anko, más bien, quién los asesinó..._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Corazón Roto**_

.-

Cinco kunais fueron lanzadas de la nada directo a Orochimaru pero él prontamente se alejó de Anko mirando con enfado al lugar donde provinieron las kunais.

**-Aléjate de ella- **dijo Izumo.

Izumo y kotetsu aterrizaron junto a Anko. Izumo rápidamente sacó un kunai y cortó las serpientes que apresaban a Anko. La sostuvo antes de ella caer al suelo y ayudó a que se equilibrara. **-¿Estás bien?-** le preguntó.

Anko asintió **-¿Qué hacen aquí?-** preguntó casi sin aliento.

**-Venimos a ayudar-** respondió Kotetsu.

-**No debieron venir. Es muy peligroso para ambos- **

**-Oye, ¿nos estás subestimando?- **siseó Kotetsu.

**-No, es sólo que…- **comenzó a decir. Hizo una pausa mirando al suelo. Luego los miró.

**-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de él, tú descansa-** dijo Izumo.

**-Son un par de idiotas- **

**-He escuchado esas palabras antes, ¿cierto Izumo?- **

**-Sí, de los labios de Tsunade, Kurenai, Yugao, Shizune, no ella no. Pero sí, no eres la primera en decirlo- **

**-Insisto, deben irse- **ella murmuró en tono serio.

**-Siempre te preocupas por los demás ¿no es así?...Anko-** susurró Orochimaru y la miró impenetrablemente –**Al final no puedes hacer nada por ellos…Dime ¿Qué se siente ser inútil y ver a tus amigos…morir?-**

Anko abrió mucho los ojos, su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Izumo y Kotetsu la miraron confundidos pero algo les decía que es relativo a su pasado.

**-No es fácil ¿verdad?-** él continuó –**escucharlos gritar una y otra vez implorando detener la causa de sus sufrimientos (la marca maldita). Y menos cuando yo fui el causante de sus muertes. Claro, con tu ayuda.-**

Ella se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, temblando.

**-Inocentemente me ayudaste con mis experimentos y ellos murieron ante tus propios ojos-**

Automáticamente, su mano sostuvo fuerte aquel collar que desde niña había traído.

**-Creíste que Sarutobi sensei o mejor dicho, Tercer Hokage, ese estúpido viejo a quién también asesiné llevándose con él mis brazos, mis apreciados brazos, sabía de mis planes ¡Qué ingenua!- **él se alteró**.**

**-Maldito, está jugando con su mente- **pensó Kotetsu.

**-Recuerdo que estabas asustada, así como lo estás ahora. Acostumbrabas encogerte en una esquina con las piernas apegadas a tu cuerpo y los brazos sobre ellas cuando te sentías…culpable-**

**-¡No!- **ella susurró.

**-Ahora qué sientes ¿Terror?- **

**-¡Cállate!-**

**.**

Orochimaru comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella **-¿Miedo de que destruya lo que ahora llamas hogar? ¿Qué asesine a todos tus amigos como lo hice con tus padres?- **

**-¡Basta!- **dijo en voz baja y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

**-Sí Anko, yo te arrebaté de los brazos de tus padres. Ellos fueron jounins de élite con habilidades asombrosas, excelentes ninjas con talentos extraordinarios y ese increíble poder me llevó a asesinarlos cuando apenas tenías dos años y fue placentera la satisfacción de hacerlo-**

**-¡YA BASTA!- **las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

**-Eras su orgullo, murieron protegiéndote, anhelaban tanto un futuro sin guerras el cual verte crecer y convertirte en una kunoichi de la hoja- **sonrió burlonamente** -si hubieras visto cómo te protegían de mí. ¿Sabes cuál fue su último deseo?...Que no te hiciera daño ¡Patéticos!...Ese ser que tantos años has despreciado por matarlos, todo este tiempo he sido yo pero gracias a mis enseñanzas realizaste tus sueños. Quería que fueras mi sucesora pero tu odio no era suficiente. No tienes la habilidad de odiar a otros-**

**-Anko- **pensó Izumo.

Orochimaru sonrió **-En minutos, Konoha se reducirá a cenizas ¿Qué vas a hacer, Anko? ¿Piensas matarme?...Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- **

Orochimaru corrió hacia la kunoichi.

Anko se encontraba sentada en el suelo temblando, estupefacta por la confesión de su antiguo maestro. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, aún no creía lo que él dijo. Ahí pasmada, las pupilas de los ojos se contraían y las manos intentaban cerrar el puño pero el temblor no le permitía hacerlo.

El sannin apretó su espada, desapareció delante de los shinobis y luego apareció detrás de Anko con la espada en alto a punto de atravesarla.

Kotetsu reaccionó y detuvo el ataque con la espada de Anko. Forcejearon.

Izumo parpadeó, giró y sacó un kunai para intervenir.

**-Izumo saca a Anko de aquí- **ordenó Kotetsu.

**-Eh…sí-**

**-No lo permitiré- **dijo Orochimaru.

Se separaron.

**-Maldición, los refuerzos nunca llegan cuando se les necesita-** murmuró Kotetsu entretanto observaba a Anko de reojo.

Orochimaru realizó posiciones de mano **–Jutsu de invocación-** una bocanada de humo rodeó al sannin. Cuando el humo se disipó una gran serpiente apareció.

**-Lo que faltaba, pelear con un reptil-** dijo Kotetsu –**quién sabe qué mañas tendrá-**

**-No te quejes, tú eres él de la espada-** resopló Izumo.

**-¿La quieres?**- la preguntó mientras se la pasaba –**tómala-**

**-No, gracias por la oferta, prefiero usar mis propias armas-**

**-Tú te lo pierdes-**

La serpiente se abalanzó sobre ellos. Kotetsu saltó sobre un árbol. El reptil golpeó con su cabeza a Izumo y lo mando a volar.

**-IZUMO-** habló su compañero y pensó **–Maldición- **Luego miró a Anko.

Orochimaru la tenía apresada contra un árbol mientras le comprimía su cuello. Con la mano libre (izquierda) agarró la palma de la mano de Anko apresándola también, y a la altura del cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

**-¿Por qué?- **ella susurró.

**-Lo que anhelo obtener es…poder- **

Una sonrisa calculadora cruzó los labios de Orochimaru, se acercó al oído de la chica –**Cuando asesiné a tus padres, tu hermano mayor se interpuso en mi camino -** suspiró **– no tuve otra opción más que matarlo- **

Automáticamente cerró fuerte el puño.

Kotetsu aún sostenía la espada. De pronto, el filo cambió a un azul claro y cortante, comenzó a tomar impulso halando al shinobi y él no tuvo más remedio que soltarla. Ella se dirigió velozmente hacia Orochimaru y lo atravesó por detrás. El sannin liberó a Anko. Ella cayó de rodillas para respirar profundamente. Izumo apareció y golpeó con los pies a Orochimaru alejándolo de Anko.

**-¡Oigan! Pueden ayudarme-** Kotetsu vociferó.

Ambos lo vieron.

Él sujetaba al reptil con hilos de chakra **-¿Qué esperan, una invitación?-** volvió a llamar.

Anko sacó un kunai del abrigo y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de la serpiente provocando que desapareciera.

**-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo un golpe en la cabeza y ya?-** él resopló.

**-Eres rápida-** dijo la voz.

Anko se puso en pie. El trío observaron para todos lados en busca de él.

**-El pasado está marcado y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo-** prosiguió –**Veo en tus ojos rencor, odio hacia mí, la pregunta es ¿hasta dónde serás capaz de llegar? ¿Quizás, matarme?...- **

La kunoichi bajó la mirada _(__**N/A**__. Orochimaru sí sabe cómo intimidarla)._

-**Estás dudando…Acaso ¿es más importante tu vida que el bienestar de la aldea?- **

**-No- **musitó.

**-Entonces, demuéstralo- **

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**(N/A)**_

_No tengo palabras sólo diré…_

_Aguarden el siguiente capítulo titulado:__** "La Lucha contra él".**__ Próximamente…_


	5. La Lucha contra él

_Volví con la pelea de Anko contra Orochimaru, entérese quién ganará…_

_Capítulo cinco…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**La Lucha contra él**_

.-

**-Entonces, demuéstralo- **

Plumas blancas caían del cielo. ¿Plumas? Sí, rodearon a Anko. Ella levantó la mirada **–Genjutsu-** se dijo a sí misma. Aunque giraron torno a ella no le afectó, decisión del sannin; sin embargo, se perdió en el Genjutsu por unos segundos. Giraron más y más rápido hasta desaparecer. Al reaccionar, identificó a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo. Orochimaru se materializó frente a ella, la apuntó con la espada, después se la lanzó. Anko la atrapó.

**-Demuéstrame que Konoha vale más que tu propia vida…Derrótame, si puedes- **

**-Lo haré-** susurró con odio la kunoichi. Apretó fuertemente la espada y se lanzó corriendo contra él.

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Kakashi siguió avanzando por la aldea, al ver tanto caos se empezó a culpar y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar de su última esperanza…el corazón de Konoha. Había dado órdenes estrictas a un gran número de ninjas proteger esa área y atacar cuando él diera la señal. Precisamente donde se encuentra Anko peleando con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, varios ninjas del sonido justamente jounins lo sorprendieron, reteniéndolo a medio camino. Él sacó un kunai listo para derrotarlos.

* * *

><p>Retomando el encuentro de Anko…<p>

Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí y nuevos choques se produjeron a una gran velocidad que sólo pueden alcanzar un maestro sannin y una estudiante jounin especial. Además, la marca maldita le otorga más poder _(__Recuerden, en el capítulo tres ella liberó el sello)_.

Anko dio un salto en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba Orochimaru. Cansada, su chakra disminuía y para empeorar las cosas, aquella marca aumentaba su fuerza pero también se alimenta de chakra, lo que significa el sello no dura mucho tiempo en estado activo y además le produce daño a su cuerpo. Ella lo lleva al límite pero tratando de que su mente siga firme, quién porta esa cosa corre el riesgo de perder el sentido y actuar fuera de sí; cuando recobra el conocimiento no recuerda nada sobre lo hecho en plena actividad.

.-

Continuando con la batalla…

Miradas resentidas se cruzaron.

Anko levantó la espada rozando el dedo pulgar en ella. Luego se subió la manga izquierda del abrigo y lo deslizó en la parte superior del brazo. Orochimaru hizo lo mismo.

**-Invocación-** dijeron al unísono.

Una enorme bocanada de humo llenó el lugar. Ambos ninjas se elevaron en el aire. Cuando el humo se extinguió: dos gigantescas serpientes hicieron su aparición.

El viento sopló bruscamente arrastrando el abrigo de Anko lejos de ella. La serpiente donde Anko está subida la miró con seriedad.

**-Ama, se ve agotada-** le dijo.

**-No es nada, estaré bien- **

**-El sello, no debió activarlo en ese estado- **

**-Dime algo que no sepa- **

**-Me alegro que me haya invocado para pelear junto a usted- **

Anko se arrodilló y le acarició la cabeza –**Quizás sea la última vez- **

**-¿A qué se refiere?- **

Ella sonrió –**No me hagas caso Saki. Ahora, eliminemos a ese par de gusanos- **

**-Si es su deseo, con gusto lo haré- **

Las criaturas invocadas se enfrentaron entre sí, cada una luchando por alcanzar el poder. Orochimaru aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar a Anko. A continuación. Él se detuvo, una víbora le agarraba el brazo, cortesía del pensamiento rápido de Anko. El veneno no le hizo efecto. Agarró la pequeña serpiente apretándola tan fuerte que la hizo desvanecer.

-**Ama, Arte Ninja- **

**-Eh…sí-** Anko realizó señas de mano –**Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flama de dragón-** expulsó fuego al mismo tiempo que su fiel mascota lanzó bolas de aceite.

Explosión.

La criatura enemiga se quemó entre el fuego dejando la piel en el lugar impactado.

**-¿Lo logramos?-** preguntó Anko.

**-Aún no. Puedo sentir su presencia- **

Salió de la tierra enredando su cuerpo alrededor del cuello de Saki.

**-Saki- **

Orochimaru tomó a Anko desprevenida haciendo una llave que la desarmó completamente **–Un ninja nunca baja la guardia-**

La kunoichi se mordió el labio inferior (la sangre gotea en su barbilla) y sonrió **–Es momento…-** comenzó a decir.

**-De eliminar…-** continuó Saki.

**-Al enemigo-** ambas terminaron la frase y se transformaron en troncos.

**-Sustitución-** dijo Orochimaru.

**-Salgan de su escondite**- replicó la serpiente.

Saki aplicó un rápido movimiento e inmovilizó a su contrario. Anko atacó al sannin directamente con la espada, él detuvo el ataque y en un ágil movimiento hizo que ella soltara la espada y la lanzó lejos de su alcance. Luego, arremetió contra ella pero Anko agarró la espada entre sus manos.

**-¿Crees que puedes vencerme?-** preguntó Orochimaru.

La jounin no respondió, estaba muy concentrada reteniendo su ataque y pensando la manera de concluir dicho encuentro.

**-No, pero al menos lo intentaré- **Bajó una mano tratando no soltar la espada, comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de chakra que luego modeló dejándolo salir por los puntos de chakra de sus dedos manteniéndolo para no perderlo. Después, tomó la forma de una larga hoja de acero color azul similar a una katana. Con ella podía cortar con sólo acercarla al enemigo pero había un fallo, su chakra actualmente disminuido, el Jutsu duraría minutos o quizás segundos y además, le produciría más daño a su cuerpo sumándole el sello maldito activo, los jutsus realizados, las invocaciones y sobre todo las heridas del cuerpo. ¡Es una locura! No obstante, es el único plan que le queda.

Anko sonrió de satisfacción, soltó la espada con intención de acercarse y le traspasó el estómago con su técnica pero...

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Kakashi había derrotado a sus contrincantes con mucha facilidad. No hubo necesidad de pedir ayuda sin embargo, como siempre él llega sin llamarlo.

**-Aquí llega el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la hoja- **aterrizó frente al jounin –**Gai, el magnífico-** realizó una de sus poses y mostraba su sonrisa haciendo que sus dientes reluzcan.

Al peliplata se le deslizó una gotita al estilo animé.

**-Mi eterno rival ¿qué te pasó en el hombro?- **

**-Mm…nada sin importancia-** respondió tranquilamente.

De pronto, Kakashi sintió una punzada, un profundo dolor en el corazón que nunca antes había sentido pero le ahogaba, era como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. El aire le faltaba y el corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Se agarró el pecho e intentó recuperar el aliento, era inútil. Algo le decía que debía llegar cuanto antes al punto de encuentro, no sabía por qué pero tenía la certeza de ser importante, de vida o muerte.

**-Este dolor que me quema por dentro, ¿por qué lo siento?-** se preguntó **-¿Será qué…?-** abrió mucho su ojo visible **–No-** susurró.

**-Kakashi, ¿estás bien?- **

Él ignoró la pregunta de Gai y corrió hacia el corazón de Konoha.

**-Kakashi ¡Espera!-** vociferó el jounin. Su compañero se encontraba lejos como para escucharlo y él quedó desconcertado por esa actitud tan extraña.

* * *

><p>.-<p>

Anko sonrió de satisfacción, soltó la espada con intención de acercarse y le traspasó el estómago con su técnica pero al soltar la espada ésta le atravesó el pecho.

**-¿Qué hiciste?-** él preguntó.

La técnica de Anko se desvaneció. Él, sangrando, retiró su arma y saltó hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de rodillas, observó a su secuaz quien mantenía a Saki mordiendo el polvo (retóricamente).

El pecho de la kunoichi sangraba, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó del lomo de la serpiente enemiga. Entretanto caía de cabeza, los ojos perdieron su característico brillo, aún sonreía; siempre quiso hacerle daño a él y al fin lo logró aunque su vida estuviera por medio, sólo lamenta no ser tan fuerte y matarlo de una buena vez y acabar con tantos sufrimientos. Ni modo, ese es su destino. También lamenta morir sin ver a su amor imposible . La reconforta el hecho de que pudo abrazarlo y hacerle saber que ella estaría con él en esta batalla. Aún así, enfrentó su miedo y lo más importante tuvo el valor, coraje de enfrentarlo.

Sus ojos cerraron.

Orochimaru, mal herido, desapareció en una voluta de humo junto a su mascota.

Saki despertó y miró a su ama en una situación extremadamente peligrosa –**Si cae de esa altura…morirá-** dijo. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo lesionado no respondía.

Anko se acercaba más y más al suelo y en el punto que casi tocaba al piso…

Alguien la atrapó…

.-

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(NA)**_

_¿Quién será ese alguien?..._

_Sin más preámbulo…_

_Continuación:_ _"__**Muerte Predeterminada**"._


	6. Muerte Predeterminada

_Hola a todos, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y más cuando comentan mis historias, Arigato!_

_Respecto a Izumo y Kotetsu no, no están muertos sólo están inconscientes por el genjutsu realizado por Orochimaru para poder pelear con Anko sin interrupción...Pues, Anko debería invocar serpientes gigantes ya que fue alumna de el sannin..._

_Les dejo el capítulo seis… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Muerte Predeterminada**_

.-

Saki despertó y miró a su ama en una situación extremadamente peligrosa –**Si cae de esa altura…morirá-** dijo. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo lesionado no respondía.

Anko se acercaba más y más al suelo y en el punto que casi tocaba al piso…

Saki la atrapó con su lengua justo a tiempo **–Estuvo cerca-** pensó. La acercó a ella y la acostó en el suelo –**Discúlpeme por no quedarme pero he agotado todo mi chakra. Mi Lady, perdóneme por no protegerla como debía-** una lágrima brotó de sus ojos **–Lo siento. Por favor, no muera-** desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Kakashi siguió avanzando por la aldea hasta que al fin legó al punto señalado. Observó, la mayoría de los ninjas fueron gravemente heridos y otros luchaban usando la última gota de su chakra.

Un par de ninjas aparecieron para atacarlo, fácilmente los derribó, miró más adelante, allí vio un cuerpo en el suelo, rápidamente se acercó a éste y descubrió que era Anko. Un fuerte dolor punzó su corazón, se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

**-Anko…Anko-** llamó desesperadamente mientras le rozaba la mejilla. Al ver que no reaccionaba volvió a llamarla desesperanzado, y tembloroso la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella expulsó de la boca un poco de sangre que su cuerpo rechazó y lentamente abrió los ojos en contra de su voluntad **-¿Kakashi?-** susurró desvaneciéndose.

**-Sí Anko, aquí estoy, contigo** - el shinobi afirmó apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

**-Voy a morir**- dijo entretanto la respiración se le dificultaba.

**-No, claro que no…Vas a estar bien-**

La kunoichi sonrió con dulzura –**No habrá un mañana para mí. Kakashi, perdóname si te decepcioné…Reconozco que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos pero tenía una razón, un Ninja no puede amar **(las lágrimas corrieron por sus delicadas mejillas), **siempre quise olvidar…olvidarte-** el shinobi quedó sorprendido- **No es el momento, aún así quiero decirte que yo te a…-** Gimió de dolor, la marca de maldición impulsó repentinamente y corazón latía cada vez más débil.

**-No te esfuerzes hablando, te hace mal-** dijo Kakashi tratando de sonar y parecer tranquilo –**Sakura pronto vendrá a curarte. Resiste un poco más-**

-**No te preocupes por mí, termina lo que empezamos, hazlo por Konoha…-** sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios dibujaron una simple sonrisa.

Kakashi, al verla pálida y sentir el cuerpo frío de la chica, cerró su ojo visible, la dejó en el suelo y se puso de pie. La contempló por unos segundos. Su mirada reflejó ir, odio; levantó la banda por encima de su ojo revelando el sharingan. Empezó a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha dispuesto a usar el chidori. El Jutsu formó un círculo de energía a su alrededor y cada vez se hacía más grande. No le importaba que su hombro estuviera lastimado, su prioridad era Anko pero nada de lo que hiciera la traería de regreso…NADA…

_**-¿No podemos sentir, querer a alguien?-**_ esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza como si ella se la dijera en el momento mientras él mantenía el Jutsu por los puntos de chakra de sus dedos para no perderlo, otorgándole su forma peculiar.

_**-Elegimos ser shinobis para proteger nuestro hogar-**_ entretanto el chakra tomaba fuerza y velocidad. Los chillidos eran aún más fuertes.

_**-Confío en ti…hasta el final-**_ abrió los ojos.

Terminado el Jutsu, un destello cegador de luz cegó a todos los ninjas. Kakashi miró la imagen de Anko sonriendo, reflejada en la luz que luego luego se desvaneció –Anko- su voz susurró de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>-Anko está…-<strong> comenzó a decir Tsunade.

_**Continuará…**_

.-

* * *

><p><em>Cortito ¿verdad?<em>

_No tengo palabras para expresar lo escrito. _

_Pues en los personajes no sólo es felicidad, yo me involucro en los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos y lo reflejo aquí._

_Quiero compartir__ con ustedes porque yo no guardo secretos con relación a esto, cuando veo el animé observo detenidamente las actitudes y decisiones tomadas por ellos; además, veo más allá que sólo simples personajes. Es por eso que mis historys salen de esa manera…_

_Me despido diciendo: el siguiente capítulo definirá la condición de Anko y los sentimientos de Kakashi… "__**Un Nuevo Comienzo**"_

"_¡Hasta pronto!"_


	7. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_Hola a todos, disculpen que tardara tanto pero es que mi PC tuvo un problema y se borraron todas mis historias, por suerte fue después de subir el deseo de Anko y Mi Fiel Amigo. y Claro siempre las escribo en un cuaderno de notas pero aún así tengo que volver a digitarla *lloro* ._

_Al leer todos los reviews de estas historias me inspira a escribir._

_Gracias por ello y sin más preámbulo el capítulo 7:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

_**Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

.-

**-Anko está…-** comenzó a decir Tsunade.

El sonido de los pies de Kakashi se hizo eco en el pasillo del hospital. Sus pasos todos prisa. Su cabeza no estaba para pensar. Tenía que verla y comprobar por sí mismo su estado. Atravesó el hospital en busca de una puerta que aún no encontraba y eso le intranquilizaba.

¡Luego vio la puerta!

Al detenerse enfrente de ella, las palabras de Tsunade surgieron en sus pensamientos:

-**Debo advertir a pesar de…-** dijo la Hokage seriamente.

**-¿Qué?- **

**-Su situación es peor que cualquier daño físico o interno, en consecuencia ella no volverá a ser un ninja…nunca más…- **

Su mano temblaba cuando tocó la manilla, se sentía inseguro de cómo reaccionaría al verla. Esa verdad le dolía en el corazón. Ella es prescindible en su vida. Lo importante, está viva pero a qué precio.

Tomó una aspiración del aire decidido a entrar pero antes de echar el cerrojo por dentro ésta se abrió sola. Una enfermera salió de la habitación. Ella asintió aprobando su visita y se alejó a lo largo del corredor.

Dentro de la habitación…

Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Anko vestía una polera blanca de tirantes y un short también de color blanco. Se encontraba sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda contra una almohada. Los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de tristeza atravesó su sincero rostro. Su mano derecha sostenía la banda que la identificaba como ninja de Konoha, su mirada se ensombreció al sentirla y recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar siendo ninja como para terminar de sea manera.

Apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas y arrojó la banda lejos de su alcance, precisamente cerca de la puerta, produciendo un sonido metálico al caer en el suelo. Bajó la cabeza cayendo el cabello hacia delante. Un silencio largo e incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, que luego ella rompió.

**-Kakashi, sé que estás ahí-** dijo Anko.

Kakashi entró en silencio. Recogió la banda del suelo triste y culpable a la vez. Luego, se acercó a ella sin decir nada esperando que una palabra saliera de sus labios.

**-No te sientas responsable por lo sucedido-** susurró Anko. Levantó la mirada sonriente –**triunfaste, sabía que lo lograrías, no me equivoqué en elegir…Me alegro que haya sido así-**

**-Anko…yo…-**

Nuevamente ella bajó la cabeza entristecida **–Supongo que Lady Tsunade te informó sobre mi condición. Mis días como ninja terminaron. Kakashi, no puedo ver…estoy ciega- **

Kakashi no pudo evitar sombrecerse y sentirse peor.

**-Kurenai cree que puedo curarme. A ti no te voy a mentir, la Hokage no me dio ninguna esperanza. Existe la posibilidad de una operación pero es muy arriesgada, las expectativas de ser exitosa son muy bajas. Si acepto los riesgos, podría morir…- **

Las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro y mojaban la sábana y unas gotas caían en sus manos que apretaban fuertemente la tela. Kakashi se sentó en la cama junto a ella y rozó suavemente su mano. Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida. Después él le tocó la barbilla moviendo su cabeza hacia él. –**Todo terminó, ganamos pero fue gracias a ti. Tu mostraste valentía dando lo mejor sin importar los peligros aún así me demostraste que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir llevando esta insignia** (le colocó la banda en sus manos)**… Estar viva es lo que importa. Anko…- **

**-Entiendes ahora por qué no podemos amar. Tarde o temprano pagamos con sangre y dolor y a veces con algo más- **

**-Pero estás aquí, conmigo- **Kakashi murmuró apretándole la mano.

**-No quiero tu lástima-** desvió la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de rechazo –**Mejor vete, quiero estar sola- **

**-Anko…-**

**-Por favor, necesito estar sola-**

El shinobi se puso de pie mirándola fijamente. A continuación, se dirigió a la puerta lentamente esperando que ella lo detuviera pero no lo hizo. Él se detuvo y apoyó su frente contra la puerta cerrando su ojo visible –**A pesar de todo lo ocurrido ya no puedo mentirme. El amor llega no importa si somos ninjas también sentimos, amamos… Tienes razón en lo que dices pero eso no justifica el querer ocultar los sentimientos. Al creer que habías muerto entre mis brazos sentí un fuerte dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Me odié a mí mismo por no llegar a tiempo y protegerte- **la miró –**ahora yo te pregunto ¿No podemos amar, querer a alguien?- **

No obtuvo respuesta.

El labio inferior de Anko comenzó a temblar, no esperaba una declaración así del shinobi. Cerró los ojos y el labio dejó de temblar.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y en el momento en que salía le dijo –**Todos hemos sufrido, no importa de qué manera, intentan ser feliz-**

**-Solamente una vez sentí mi corazón desvanecer cuando aquel ser vil y despreciable destruyó mi vida, logré seguir viviendo pero esto es demasiado-** ella dijo tristemente.

Él se giró –**También he cometido errores que no olvido. Sé lo que sientes, créeme-**

El silencio hizo presencia. Después Anko se rió suave.

_**-Hace un momento estaba triste y ahora ríe**_- el shinobi pensó interrogativo y preguntó **-¿Por qué sonríes?-**

**-No puedo pasar todo el tiempo lamentándome, no sería justo para mis amigos verme llorar además, debiste ver la cara de Orochimaru cuando le atravesé mi espada-** dijo feliz o al manos disimuló estarlo. Luego se puso seria –**Eso que dijiste de protegerme ¿Es cierto?- **

Kakashi se acercó, nuevamente se sentó a su lado (_apoyándose contra la almohada_) y la abrazó tirando de ella en su regazo **–Sí-** le susurró.

Ella correspondió el abrazo ruborizada u hundió la cara en su pecho **–No me dejes-** dijo en voz baja.

É l sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suave y delicadamente **–Eso nunca. Confía en mí, superaremos esto juntos porque te amo- **

-**Yo también te amo-** ella susurró en su regazo –**Sabes, no me importa si no puedo ver, valió la pena porque logré enfrentarlo y aunque por un momento creí morir arriesgué, perdí pero gané algo más valioso "Tú". No hay nada más difícil que saber la verdad de mi origen-** las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos amenazando por caer –**Todos estos años creí ser abandonada, la realidad es que él asesinó mis padres, mi hermano, tan sólo por alcanzar poder. Él me mintió-** las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos **-¿Cuántas mentiras más tendré que descubrir? ¿Por qué me ocultan mi verdadero pasado?...Deseo saber ¿Por qué tanto misterio?...Acaso soy una amenaza para todos- **

**-No por supuesto que no. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido- **

Anko se apartó **-No lo soy, mi corazón sólo pensaba en venganza, dejé que el odio me consumiera, permití que la marca se liberara por el simple hecho de obtener la satisfacción de verlo caer. Después me dí cuenta que estaba en un error, el objetivo principal era proteger la aldea pero no tenía otra opción más que seguir, el sello maldito se salió de control, no pude controlarlo- **y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro **–Nunca en mi vida pensé…me desconocí totalmente, tanto odio, deseo de venganza y asesinar apretó en mi pecho, sentí que debía expulsarlo porque me estaba ahogando…-**

Kakashi nuevamente la abrazó y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras seguía sollozando entre lágrimas –**No eras tú, el sello maldito se alimentó de chakra y se volvió más fuerte, perdiste el control, eso es todo. No te culpes, Orochimaru destroza vidas, sólo eres otra víctima de sus planes- **le acarició la espalda repetidamente para calmarla. La miró y sonrió –**Llorar, le hace bien al corazón sobre todo porque ayuda a livianar las penas- **

Dicho esto, Anko se tranquilizó un poco.

Minutos después…

Kakashi la contemplaba dormir en su regazo con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, él también sonrió entrecerrando su ojo visible.

De repente, sintió una presencia conocida escondida detrás de la puerta. Su mirada se tornó seria –**Orochimaru le reveló parte de su pasado. Insisto, es tiempo de que Anko conozca la verdad antes que sea demasiado tarde- **

Ese alguien entró a la habitación.

**-Lady Tsunade- **

_**Continuará…**_

_**.-**_

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado…<em>

_Una historia jamás antes vista porque no existe, sólo en mi imaginación. _

_La historia de Anko Mitarashi y el secreto, no visto, de su vida, jeje._

_Espere el siguiente capítulo que aún no he titulado._

_Hasta la vista!_


	8. Tristeza en el Alma

_Hello Everybody!_

_He tardado tanto, me van a exterminar por eso, jajaja._

_Lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy actualizando este fic que había dejado al olvido. No es cierto, sucede que debía coordinar bien la trama y el dichoso secreto de Anko. _

_Este capitulo lo dedico especialmente a: Pochi-san, ojalá y te guste… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

_**Tristeza en el Alma**_

.-

Un hermoso día amanece en Konoha, las aves cantan de alegría. La aldea está en plena construcción y terminada casi en su totalidad. Dos meses ha pasado desde que estuvo a punto de caer pero gracias a la valentía y el empeño de todos no sucedió. Konoha siempre surge de las cenizas, no importa las circunstancias vuelve a renacer cada vez más fuerte.

.-

En el hospital:

Anko se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acercó a la ventana no sin antes trastrabillar. Con sus manos tocó la cortina y la abrió. El viento mañanero soplaba dulcemente, sonrió al escuchar las aves cantar y cerró sus ojos. De pronto se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

.-

En la Torre Hokage:

**-"Lady Tsunade, vine a traerle su té"-** dijo Shizune cerrando la puerta. Al girarse puso una mirada en estado de shock **–"Eh!... u-usted está…"-** ella titubeó **–"¡Leyendo!"**-

Tsunade levantó la mirada **–"¿Qué tiene de malo?"-** dijo amenazante.

**-"No, nada"-** dijo y se acercó. Luego colocó la taza de té y unos bocadillos sobre el escritorio.

Tsunade puso el libro en el escritorio y empezó a tomarse el té. Shizune observó los libros. En uno de ellos estaba la fotografía de Anko.

**-"Está preocupada por Mitarashi Anko ¿Cierto?"-**

**-"Su situación es delicada, estoy buscando la manera de operarla sin que sufra otro daño"- **

**-"¿Cuál es el porcentaje de que sea exitosa?"-** preguntó la peli negra curiosa.

**-"50%"-** suspiró frustrada **–"Si tan sólo obtuviera un 90% el resultado sería favorable pero…"**- se frotó las sienes.

**-"Le inquieta el otro 50% o que ese 10% intervenga en la cirugía y haya un fracaso"- **

**-"Sí, Anko es una de mis mejores kunoichis, la vi nacer, incluso la sostuve entre mis** **brazos, ella es mi…"-** se detuvo y giró su silla de frente hacia la ventana –"**Pero esto que sucedió me tiene desconcertada. Siento como si su pérdida de visión se debe a… sospecho que no tiene nada que ver con un golpe físico o interno, más bien, emocional"-**

**-"¿Quiere decir?"- **

**-"Sea lo que Orochimaru le haya dicho afectó su estado emocional"**- se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana –"**Sólo espero que ese no sea el caso"- **

**-"¿Y si fuera así?"- **

**-"El problema sería mayor, a veces las emociones son difíciles de controlar y en este caso sólo alguien la puede ayudar…"- **

**-"¿Se refiere a…?"- **

**-"Sí"- **

.-

Kurenai entró en la habitación para visitar a Anko pero se topó con la sorpresa de que su cama estaba vacía **–"Anko…"-** dijo y salió rápidamente.

Mientras cruzaba el pasillo para su fortuna se encontró a:

**-"Kakashi, qué bueno que te encuentro"**- dijo la kunoichi.

**-"¿Sucedió algo?"-** preguntó éste.

**-"Anko no está en su habitación, desapareció…"- **

**-"No puede ser"-** dijo enfadado **–"Iré a buscarla"- **

**-"Voy contigo"- **

Ambos salieron del centro con la esperanza de que ella no haya ido muy lejos.

Al contrario:

Anko se encontraba en el bosque colina abajo, sentada sobre la hierba sintiendo cómo el viento rozaba su piel y movía su pelo al compás de su hermosa melodía el cual le transmitía paz, tranquilidad y serenidad. Movió su mano hacia la hierba y tocó una rosa, la cortó del tallo y se la acercó a la nariz para olfatear su dulce aroma. El viento sopló bruscamente.

**-"Ama ¿Tiene permitido salir fuera del hospital?"-** preguntó Saki encontrándose cerca de ella.

**-"No, pero me canso de estar encerrada"- **

**-"Cierto, usted no es de las que pueden atar en un sitio"-** respondió el reptil.

**-"Tú sí me comprendes"- **

**-"De todas maneras, le hace daño ésta fuerte brisa"- **

**-"Si sobreviví a la espada serpiente, un poco de brisa no me hará daño; además, odio el aroma de hospital, me pone peor y los doctores huelen a medicamentos. Definitivamente no es lugar para Anko Mitarashi…"- **

**-"Pero Anko Mitarashi irá de regreso ahora mismo al hospital"**- ordenó una enfermera detrás de Anko acompañada de dos cazadores Ambu.

**-"Maldición, me encontraron"-** se dijo a sí misma.

**-"Ama, si me disculpa me retiro"- **

Anko asintió y Saki desapareció en una voluta de humo.

**-"¿Y bien?"-** exigió la enfermera.

**-"Sólo salí a tomar aire fresco"-** dijo Anko mientras se ponía en pie.

**-"Tiene prohibido salir sin supervisación"**- dijo la enfermera.

**-"Anko, no debes abandonar el hospital, son órdenes estrictas de la Hokage"-** dijo un Ambu.

**-"Sí, Sí, como si no lo supiera"- **replicó ella.

**-"Eres muy terca y a la vez obstinada"-** dijo el otro Ambu.

**-"Es una de mis mejores cualidades, gracias por notarlo"-** murmuró con sarcasmo. Suspiró –"**Dime algo que no sepa"-**

Alguien más hizo su presencia -"**No piensas en las consecuencias, actúas sin pensar, sin mencionar que tienes a todos preocupados por tu inesperada huída del centro médico"-** dijo Kakashi con severidad **–"¿cuándo dejarás de hacer tantas estupideces? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Empeorar tu estado?"- **

Anko se puso furiosa y su mirada se llenó de odio –"**Para tu información no huía sólo quise despejarme un poco porque me siento mal por estar todo el maldito día encerrada, no hago estupideces y no pretendo nada. Y sobre mi estado qué te importa, no sabes cómo me siento, tener que despertar todos los días sabiendo…"-** se detuvo y apretó la rosa que aún sostenía. Los pétalos caían de su mano uno a uno. Kakashi la miró sorprendido, sabía que sin querer la había lastimado –"**No es fácil soportarlo"-** susurró tristemente.

Kakashi le indicó a los Ambu que podían retirarse, él se encargará de regresarla. Ellos asintieron y se marcharon con la enfermera quedando solo con Anko.

**-"Claro que me importas, te he estado buscando por toda la aldea porque estaba preocupado por ti. Creí que los secuaces de Orochimaru te había raptado"- **

**-"Pues ya ves que no"-** gritó ella con enfado.

**-"Anko, regresa antes que…"-** comenzó a decir pero al reflexionar lo que estaba a punto de decir calló.

**-"¿Antes de qué?"- **preguntó amenazante.

Él no respondió.

**-"Si no quiero ¿Piensas llevarme a la fuerza?"-** preguntó ella.

**-"Me has dado una excelente idea"-** dijo él sonriente.

**-"No te atrevas, si lo haces te mataré"- **

**-"Anko deja de actuar como una niña ¿Quieres?"- **

**-"¿Qué te hace pensar que actúo?"- **

**-"Déjame pensar… Hm… Tu inmadurez"- **

**-"¿Inmadura yo?"- ¿Estás seguro que soy inmadura?"- **

**-"Es lo que demuestras"-**

**-"Si así lo crees, lárgate, déjame sola"- **

**-"Anko"-** la llamó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**-"No des un paso más o sino…"-** no pudo terminar, Kakashi estaba frente a ella y lentamente puso una mano en su cintura deslizándola todo el trayecto hasta la espalda y allí posó su mano.

**-"¿Me estás amenazando?"- **preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se paralizó, algo le impidió hablar ¿nerviosismo? **–"Vamos Anko, aléjalo de ti, tú puedes, sólo respira profundo y hazlo-"-** se dijo a sí misma **–"Sí, fíjate que sí"-** le dijo de manera desafiante.

**-"Ah! ¿Sí?"-** Kakashi se acercó aún más rompiendo aquellos centímetros que lo separaba de ella.

**-"No te me acerques más"- **

Él hizo caso omiso y se fue aproximando al rostro de Anko, sintiendo su respiración agitada se acercó un poco más, sus labios se rozaban sin tocarse **–"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- **

**-"Kakashi no me hagas esto"- **

**-"¿Hacer qué?"-** interrogó inocentemente y se acercó al oído de ella **–"¿Te refieres a esto?"-** En un movimiento rápido, Kakashi la cargó y Anko comenzó a patalear.

**-"¡Suéltame!"-** gritó.

**-"No, volverás conmigo al hospital"- **

**-"Kakashi no estoy bromeando, si no me sueltas en este preciso instante yo…"- **

Él la bajó y la aprensó contra un árbol **–"¿Puedes tranquilizarte?... Sólo trato de ayudar"- **

**-"Bonita manera de hacerlo"- **

El jounin suspiró y se alejó –"**Bien, todos se preocupan por ti y ¿Qué haces?... comportarte como una niña malcriada ¿Para qué?... OH! No lo sé, quizás para llamar la atención de otros. Tratamos de buscar la manera de curarte sin poner en peligro tu vida y recuperar a la Anko alegre, positiva e hiperactiva que conocemos, traer de vuelta a esa Anko de la cual yo…"- **se detuvo. La miró fijamente a los ojos –**"Me enamoré"- **

Ella se sorprendió muchísimo y bajó la mirada **–"Esa Anko ya no existe, se ha roto en mil pedazos y esos pedazos no volverán a unirse. Tenía un propósito en la vida, no logré cumplirlo y ahora sólo soy un estorbo… Hubiera preferido morir, de todas maneras ya no puedo ser ninja, mucho menos llevar una vida normal. Presentí esto, pensé en las consecuencias aún así me arriesgué, no recuerdo qué te dije ese día, sólo sé que no quiero ser una carga para nadie. Sigo en shock por esa verdad y ahora no sé si seguir viviendo sería la mejor opción… Deseo sentir el mundo exterior, no soporto estar encerrada"- **dijo con la voz apagada.

Kakashi nuevamente se acercó y la abrazó fuerte –"**Lo siento, perdóname no quise hablarte así, es que me preocupé al no encontrarte en la habitación"-** rozó su mejilla con una mano **–"No debiste salir sin avisar, no estás en condiciones de andar sola"- **

**-"Sólo quería tomar un respiro"-** dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del shinobi.

**-"Lo sé"-** susurró **–"No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Sí?"- **

Ella asintió.

**-"Cuando quieras salir sólo dime antes de tomar otra decisión como ésta. Ahora regresemos, la temperatura es muy fría y no te es favorable"- **le dijo e inmediatamente se quitó el chaleco jounin y se lo puso a ella para calentarla un poco, su piel estaba fría. Luego, la cargó estilo marital y ella abrazó su cuello **–"¿Lista?"-** preguntó y ella asintió.

Desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció?<em>

_¿Bien, mal, regular?_

_Se acepta todo tipo de críticas pero por favor comenten. Si no dejan reviews, las ideas se marchitan lentamente._

_Sé que en éste cap., querían conocer el secreto de Anko pero el cap., es muy largo y debido a ello me tomé la libertad de cortarlo._


	9. Una Esperanza

_He tardado tanto ¿cierto?_

_Pido disculpas si aparecen errores gramaticales, pero es que hay palabras que se escapan. Lo importante es que sea entendible..._

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 9..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>_

"_**Una Esperanza"**_

.-

Anko ya se encuentra recostada en la cama. Kakashi estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados junto a la ventana, desde allí la veía dormir por si acaso despertaba e intentaba escapar. Mientras la observaba recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tsunade dos meses atrás...

_**-Flash Back-**_

Kakashi contempla a Anko dormir en su regazo con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, él también sonrió entrecerrando su ojo visible. De repente, sintió una presencia conocida detrás de la puerta. Su mirada se tornó seria –**Orochimaru le reveló parte de su pasado... Insisto, es tiempo de que Anko conozca la verdad antes que sea demasiado tarde... Lady Tsunade-**

**-Kakashi entiendo tus razones-** dijo Tsunade –**Pero sería demasiadas emociones y aunque ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte, no soportará otra verdad en estos momentos**-

Él alejó a Anko un poco de él acomodándola en la cama, luego se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, desde allí la observaba con ternura. Hubo largo silencio que él rompió después... –**Lo conveniente es que ella olvide lo que él le confesó**- él dijo.

**-¿Estás seguro?-** preguntó la Hokage –**Me refiero ¿es lo mejor para ti?- **

**-No lo sé, pero mi deber es protegerla- **

**-Renunciar a ella no es buena opción, estás a un paso de ser feliz, no lo hagas, no renuncies al amor, no ahora que ella más te necesita- **

**-No pretendo alejarme, sólo quiero que...-**

Tsunade se acercó a Anko, le movió los flequillos del cabello hacia un lado –**Mi pequeña- **ella susurró y le dijo al peli plata -**Es una petición muy extraña en ti y no lo haré**-

**-Entonces, contémosle la verdad-** Kakashi sugirió.

**-Déjame pensarlo- **

**-¿Tiene miedo que ella la odie por el hecho de ocultarle su pasado?-** él le preguntó

Tsunade bajó la mirada –**No me perdonará**-

**-Por si no lo recuerda, pierdo más que usted porque también lo mantuve en secreto-** Kakashi le informó y miró a Anko tristemente –**La perdería a ella- **

**-No quiero que ella continúe sufriendo**- dijo la rubia y añadió –**Tú eres su felicidad, nunca te apartes de ella...-**

**-Lo sé, es mi deber- **

_**-Flash Back-**_

.-

**-Mi deber...-** susurró él, se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Luego, le acarició el pelo. –**Anko te amo... Te amo tanto y ya no puedo verte sufrir. En todo este tiempo te he visto llorar y, ni siquiera podía acercarme, abrazarte y decir que todo estará bien, pero he tenido que mantenerme al margen para protegerte...- **se inclinó y le depositó un beso en la frente. Miró los labios de ella. Tenía deseo de besarla en los labios, sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas. Si lo hacía sin su consentimiento correría el riesgo de que ella despierte y le plasme una bofetada. Mejor no molestarla. Sonrió de sólo pensarlo.

.-

* * *

><p>En el despacho de la Hokage:<p>

**-Al fin**- vociferó la rubia golpeando fuerte el escritorio –**Logré obtener un 90%- **sonrió feliz –**Podré operar a Anko y tener éxito, pero...-** entrecerró los ojos con cierto aire de tristeza –**Hay que ser realista, ese 10% puede interrumpir en la operación y poner en peligro su vida. Anko debe elegir si acepta los riesgos...-**

.-

Anocheció...

Anko se encontraba sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda contra una almohada. Los ojos entrecerrados y, una sonrisa atravesó su sincero rostro. Su mano derecha sostenía una rosa blanca, la acercó a la nariz olfateando su rico aroma, luego escuchó la puerta abrir y unos pasos aproximarse lentamente a ella.

**-¿Kakashi?-** preguntó aún sonriente.

El shinobi se sentó al lado de ella, juntitos –**Te traje un amigo-** dijo y le rozó la nariz con el osico de un osito de felpa color blanco.

Anko lo tocó con sus manos, luego lo abrazó en su pecho evidenciando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-¿Te gusta?-** Kakashi preguntó rozando con los nudillos de su mano derecha la mejilla de ella.

-**Sí mucho, gracias**- susurró. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, sobretodo feliz.

Kakashi también sonrió al verla sonreír tan alegre, sonrisa que había desaparecido desde su encuentro con Orochimaru. Él sintió una conocida presencia acercarse a la habitación entonces decidió entablar conversación con Anko –**Al menos no tocaste un resfriado por tu huida esta mañana**-

Ella se mordió la lengua –**Lo siento, me cansa estar encerrada- respondió.**

**-¿Qué te parece si mañana damos un paseo por el campo de flores?-** él preguntó mientras acariciaba el osito.

**-¿En serio?-** ella preguntó muy emocionada.

**-Sí, ¿qué dices?- **

**-Acepto**- lo abrazó, después rió. Cuando se apartó podía sentir la respiración de Kakashi cerca de su piel. Poco a poco extendía la mano para tocar su rostro. Él le tomó la mano y se la puso en su mejilla. Anko empezó a acariciarla descubriendo que él no tenía puesta la máscara, su piel tan suave y agradable al tacto.

Kakashi posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y se fue acercando al rostro de ella hasta rozarle los labios.

**-Tu máscara...-** empezó a decir.

**-Me la quité para ti**- respondió y en sus labios cruzó una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Pero no puedo verte, sólo tocarte**- Anko susurró entristecida.

**-No importa, confío que volverás a ver y cuando eso suceda prometo que verás mi rostro- **

Ella ruborizó –**Kakashi-** llamó tímidamente.

**-¿Sí?-** respondió acercando más su rostro.

**-Bésame, quiero besarte-** dijo en voz baja todavía ruborizada.

Kakashi la besó sueva y delicadamente. Beso que ella intentó profundizar y él la ayudó corriendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella degustando de su dulce besar. Él forzó aún más el beso apasionándolo aprensando sus labios para llegar a mantenerla así. La hizo caer completamente en la cama. Anko rodeó con un brazo el cuello de él mientras la otra la mantenía en la mejilla de él. El shinobi disminuyó la fuerza del beso para ir al ritmo de ella. Ambos lo avivaron halándose suavemente los labios, succionando sus bocas con más ímpetu y acariciando las mejillas del otro.

Tsunade entró silenciosamente en la habitación, sonrió al ver como sus ninjas se besaban con tanta pasión. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, luego desvió la mirada –**El amor es evidente en esta habitación**- pensó.

Rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno. Kakashi se volvió a poner la máscara.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta –**Lamento interrumpir su nido de amor, pero traigo buenas noticias-** anunció mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

**-¿Buenas noticias?-** preguntó Anko.

**-No exactamente**- hizo una pausa. La peli lila bajó la mirada –**Encontré la manera de operarte sin que hayan tantos riesgos, las expectativas de ser exitosa son altas. Aún queda una esperanza de que puedas volver a ver-**

Anko abrió los ojos. Kakashi le tomó la mano y ella la apretó. Luego, cerró los ojos **-¿Cuáles son los riesgos?-** preguntó, sin embargo no obtuvo respuestas –**Quiero saber qué posibilidades tengo de quedarme así...- **

Tsunade suspiró –**Los riesgos... Anko, está en juego tu vida. He logrado un 90% para obtener éxito, tú decides si aceptas la operación-**

**-10% es un número inferior-** dijo sonriente –**Quizás recupere la visión**- frunció el ceño, después entreabrió los ojos –**La muerte se interpone en esto...-**

**-Anko si no quieres, no lo hagas-** dijo Kakashi.

**-Es la única manera-** respondió la peli morada.

**-Cuando tomes una decisión, por favor infórmame-** dijo Tsunade y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-¡Espere!-** llamó Anko.

Tsunade se dio vuelta.

**-Acepto-** susurró Anko –**Acepto los riesgos, no importa cuáles sean**-

**-Prepararé todo para operarte en dos días**- informó la rubia y se marchó.

**-Anko, no debiste aceptar-** dijo Kakashi preocupado –**Puedes morir-**

**-No pierdo nada-** susurró ella –**Dos meses así es mucho tiempo, deseo volver a ver**-

Kakashi afincó su frente con la de ella –**No quiero perderte. Dime egoísta, pero prefiero tenerte como estás y no verte morir...-** posó ambas manos en las mejillas de ella –**Te amo...- **dijo rozando con un beso los labios de ella.

**-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no tenía miedo de morir?- **

Él asintió.

Las lágrimas salieron silentes corriendo por sus mejillas –**Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de renunciar al amor después que lo encontré a tu lado...- **

El shinobi la besó inesperadamente profundizando el beso. Se apartó y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella –**No tengas miedo, estaré contigo siempre...-**

* * *

><p><em>Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.<em>

_Con respecto al secreto de Anko, se detallará probablemente en el próximo capítulo o quizás en el siguiente... _

_Si alguien quiere dar sugerencias las tomaré en cuenta... _


	10. Día Soleado

_Hello Everybody!_

_Sí, ya sé, he tardado muchísimo en subir los capítulos, pero los estudios y el trabajo de oficina me complican la existencia. _

_A veces pienso dejar el trabajo, sin embargo no puedo ni debo…_

_Como sea, disculpen la tardanza, estoy avergonzada con ustedes. Me han pedido continuar y no he podido complacerles._

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hina-hatake:** Gracias por leer este fic, la verdad me siento feliz por ese review tuyo. Y, no, Tsunade no es la madre de Anko, pero podría decirse que existe un lazo entre ellas que no es tan fácil de romper. Te daría una pista, no obstante si la doy no sería una sorpresa, jeje. No te preocupes que pronto se descubrirá la verdad.

**Pochi-san:** Hello Pochi nee-chan, estoy de vuelta con más KakaAnko's. Jejeje, me emociona saber que te encantan mis fics, al principio no estaba segura del capítulo, sin embargo veo que les gustan a todos los que leen mis historias. Y sí, desearía que el Baka de Masashi decida hacer al menos un medio capítulo de ellos, aunque sea 10 Seg., un roce, unas miradas, una cruzada por el pasillo, sonrojo (¿es mucho pedir?), o lanzada de kunais directo a Kakashi por parte de Anko para molestarlo, o qué se yo. Pero lamentablemente está ciego, no ve que son el uno para el otro *suspiro desanimada*. Algún día será, tengamos fe de que llegara ese momento deseado.

**Zaol 1996**: Hola Zaol, gracias por el review, la verdad me demuestra que las historias que escribo valen la pena. Poco a poco leo fics de otros animes, y pronto pasaré a leer los tuyos, solo es cuestión de terminar unas que me han mantenido atrapada y aún siguen en proceso. De todo corazón, gracias y espero que este otro cap., sea de tu agrado… ¡AH!, por cierto, también soy Fan de la serie ¡Bleach!, jeje. Me he visto la serie como unas dos veces: la primera fue en inglés y la segunda en audio latino y no me gustó las voces y, ahora es mi tercera vez, pero es en sub titulado español, prefiero las voces originales. Quiero escribir fics de Bleach, sin embargo tengo tantas de Naruto (KakaAnko) que mi cabeza se enredará, jajaja. Mi pareja favorita es Ichigo y Rukia (Ichiruki), de ellos deseo concentrarme y dedicarlo a la causa de esta hermosa pareja, jejeje…

Gracias a todos por seguir mis actualizaciones. A veces me siento desanimada porque últimamente la inspiración no me llega y es extraño en mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto<strong> no es de mi propiedad, aunque me gustaría comprarle a Kishimoto estos personajes, jeje. Y decidir la trama entre esta pareja._

_Fans KakaAnko's, no se desesperen, algún día seremos complacidos porque dicha pareja está destinada a ser la legítima= Kakashi con Anko, Anko con Kakashi…For Ever…_

_He aquí un capítulo de Shinobis, espero que esté bien ilustrado… Sin más preámbulo… _

ﮙ ﮗ ﯔ ﯕ ﮝ

**Chapter 10:**

**Día Soleado**

Anko se encontraba en el campo de flores sentada sobre la hierba alrededor de muchas flores. Sonreía con tanta alegría, se sentía como una niña otra vez, tan feliz, tan cálida. El viento sopló repentinamente. Ella se cubrió los ojos evitando la molestia de los flequillos del cabello en los ojos.

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo visible cuando el viento normalizó observó qué hacía Anko. Ella se dejó caer por completo en la hierba riendo. Imágenes golpeaban la mente del peli plata. Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo.

–**-Los padres de Anko**– pensó –**Jounins de élite y científicos. Su error fue trabajar con Orochimaru, de no ser por él Anko los hubiera conocido… Esa noche lluviosa…, desde esa noche mi misión ha sido protegerla y, sin poder evitarlo me enamoré de ella, después de todo es lo que querías ¿Cierto padre…?– **sonrió –**La promesa de enamorarme sólo de ella la he cumplido, me tomó tiempo el aceptarlo porque no me hacía la idea de que ya la amaba sólo por tu estúpido emparejamiento sin sentido…–** suspiró, miró a Anko –**Estuve a punto de perderla en esa batalla y mañana van a operarla. Ella está ilusionada, pero yo me siento…–**

–**¡Kakashi!**– llamó Anko.

–**¿Hum?– **la miró.

–**Quiero regresar–** le dijo ella.

–**¿Cansada?–** preguntó el shinobi poniéndose de pie.

–**Has estado ahí sentado… **–se quejó – **Sin moverte **–

–**Tus sentidos ninjas están muy alertas– **se aproximó a ella.

–**Deben estarlo– **puso mala cara** –No confío en ti, eres capaz de…**

–**¿Piensas que voy a aprovecharme de ti?–** él la interrumpió sonriendo.

Ella infló las mejillas** –Podría decirse así.**

–**En primer lugar, no he pensado en aprovechar la situación y, en segundo lugar, si lo dices por el beso, te recuerdo que tú misma me pediste que te besara–**

Anko se ruborizó. Gruñó y desvió la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kakashi sonrió feliz por hacerla enojar, le encanta hacerlo porque según él, ella se ve más hermosa que de por sí ya es.

.–

Anocheció…

– **Mañana –** susurró Anko sentada sobre la cama colgando los pies de ésta y tambaleándolos. Se dejó caer completamente en ella. Suspiró.

A la mañana siguiente…

Anko estaba parada cerca de la ventana sintiendo el viento mecer y tocar su piel. De pronto, sintió una presencia apoyarse de la pared a su lado. –**Me siento nerviosa– **dijo la peli lila –**He pensado sobre mí y qué haré si no recupero la visión– **sonrió con ironía –**Soy una inútil… Estorbo así como me encuentro y no podré soportar más esta situación. Y si eso sucede prefiero morir. **

En un movimiento repentino, Kurenai le dio una fuerte bofetada –**Idiota, no pienses en eso– **dijo enfadada –**¡Deja de ser tan negativa!**

–**Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

–**Eres importante para mí, para todos ¿Por qué demonios piensas en morir cuando todos te apoyamos?–**

Anko tenía la cabeza bajada sin saber qué responder.

–**¿Qué pasó con la Anko alegre y positiva que conozco? ¿Se perdió o murió?–**

La peli morada abrió los ojos ante dicha pregunta.

–**Tú no eres ella, en ningún momento pensaría en la muerte, sino en vivir ¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido? ¿Quieres morir después de haber luchado tanto? ¿Deseas abandonar a tus amigos?– **entristeció **–Somos pocos, quedamos pocos de tantos que éramos, ellos han muerto, pero aún estamos nosotros, los que peleamos para proteger nuestros valiosos tesoros. He perdido uno de mis grandes tesoros y no quiero perder otro, no tú Anko– **la abrazó –**Eres mi mejor amiga, intenta aceptar y cuidar tu existencia, nunca te rindas– **se apartó de ella **–Somos amigas hasta el final…– **

Anko asintió un poco más animada que antes. Luego, Tsunade entró a la habitación acompañada de Shizune –**Ya es hora– **indicó la rubia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Mitarashi, pero ésta era triste. Kurenai, sintiendo los nervios de su amiga, pasó una mano sobre el hombro de ella –**Todo saldrá bien-**

–**¿Kakashi ha llegado?– **preguntó Anko.

Los presentes bajaron la mirada tristemente, él no había llegado y cómo decirle, ninguna de ellas quería lastimarla antes de la operación, entonces Tsunade respondió **–Viene en camino- **mintió.

–**Entiendo- **dijo Anko.

–**¡Vamos!- **Tsunade le extendió su mano. Kurenai tomó la mano de Anko y la extendió para que la Hokage la tomara, hecho esto marcharon cerrando la puerta detrás. Kurenai permaneció en la habitación –**¿Kakashi, dónde estás?, Anko te necesita ahora más que nunca- **pensó.

::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::

Sala de cirugías…

Anko, acostada en la cama con los ojos semiabiertos, siente inseguridad de los probables resultados, el cuerpo tenso y los ojos temblorosos, al igual que el labio inferior. Los nervios parecen traicionarla ahora que no puede darse ese lujo.

Tsunade acercó la iluminación cegadora a los ojos de la paciente y así ver mejor –**¡Anko relájate!- **siseó ella –**No puedes tensarte, necesito que pienses en tu mundo feliz- **

**-¿Mundo feliz? ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Una niña?- **se preguntó Anko.

Tsunade le puso la mascarilla de oxígeno. Anko sentía que el sueño se apoderaba de ella lentamente, poco a poco cierra los ojos mientras los músculos dejan de estar tensos. Se relaja el cuerpo y las fuerzas desaparecen. Cuando al fin se quedó dormida:

**-Shizune, la anestesia- **llamó la Hokage.

**-Sí- **le pasó una jeringa hipodérmica de 1ml/CC 27GX ½ con el líquido indicado.

Tsunade le levantó el párpado derecho y se aproximó con la jeringa, entonces aplicó la anestesia inyectándola en el ojo cerca del iris. Anko frunció el ceño al sentir la aguja. Lo mismo sucedió con el otro ojo. A continuación, procede a operar, el médico le pasó el bisturí de cuchilla desechable y ella hizo una pequeña cortada en el ojo.

::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.-

Kurenai sentada en el pasillo espera ansiosa alguna noticia, pero su mente está preguntándose dónde demonios está Kakashi, es cierto que siempre llega tarde, pero éste es el colmo, sabe que Anko lo necesita y ni siquiera aparece al menos para mostrar un poco de preocupación, después que ella habló con él anoche y prometió que estaría allí a primera hora. Suspiró desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo.

::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::

En la sala de cirugía…

Tsunade suda mientras la enfermera le pasa en cada cierto tiempo la toallita por la frente. Los médicos, enfermeras y Shizune se mueven de un lado a otro buscando y trayendo herramientas y/o utensilios.

**-K…ka…sh…shi…- **llamó ella inconsciente.

Tsunade miró a Shizune como preguntándole por Kakashi, la chica entendió y negó con la cabeza **–Maldición- **pensó la rubia –**No quiero pensar que la abandonaste por esas palabras…**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Noche anterior…_

_Kakashi se encuentra en el consultorio de Tsunade acompañado de Kurenai hablando sobre la operación de mañana que se le aplicará a Mitarashi._

_**-Sé cuánto te preocupa- **atinó a decir Tsunade **–Pero ella ya tomó la decisión de aceptarla-**_

_**-Aún así, es peligroso- **respondió él **–No quiero que después de ilusionada sus expectativas no sean cumplidas-**_

_**-Los riesgos son inevitables- **aseguró la Hokage._

_**-No puedo verla morir- **susurró él._

_**-Kakashi, debes estar ahí- **dijo Kurenai **–¡Apoyándola!**_

_**-Prefiero tenerla ciega que permitir que muera en esa operación- **el peli palta enojado._

_**-Lo siento, la decisión de detenerla no es mía, sino de ella- **Tsunade le hizo saber._

_**-Entonces no estaré allí.**_

_**-¿Qué?- **preguntaron las dos al unísono._

_**-No puedes hacerle esto- **dijo Kurenai molesta **–Ella te esperará, desea que tú permanezcas a su lado en ese momento tan importante.**_

_**-Kakashi, dos meses Anko había esperado esta oportunidad- **agregó Tsunade **–Dos meses ciega…, ¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo sufriendo por su condición?... Yo sí la apoyaré, no permitiré que mi…- **Kurenai la miró confundida -**Anko muera o pierda la fe-**_

_Kakashi bajó la mirada._

_**-Si en verdad te importa ¿La abandonarás?- **preguntó Kurenai. _

_Kakashi no respondió, más bien se dirigió a la puerta **–No me quedaré a esperar la noticia de un fracaso- **dicho esto marchó._

_**-Flash Back-**_

La mirada de Tsunade ensombreció al recordar ello. De pronto, el pulso de Anko se alteró **–Normalicemos su pulso ¡AHORA!- **

::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: OooOooO :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**.-**

En el pasillo…

Kurenai camina de un lado a otro nerviosa, aún sin respuestas. Mira el reloj de la pared **–Ha pasado dos horas-** dijo **–Y Kakashi no llega- **tomó asiento cubriendo sus ojos **–Prometiste venir… ¿Qué rayos te pasó?- **se preguntó.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Si en verdad te importa ¿La abandonarás?- **preguntó Kurenai. _

_Kakashi no respondió, más bien se dirigió a la puerta **–No me quedaré a esperar la noticia de un fracaso- **dicho esto marchó._

_Kurenai salió detrás de él **–Anko te ama y ¿Así le pagas…- **dichas palabras lo detuvieron **-…dejándola sola?- **ella negó con la cabeza **–No puedo creerlo, menos de ti- **_

_**-Kurenai, yo…-**_

_**-Por favor, te necesita a su lado- **dijo casi suplicante._

_**-Es sólo que, me siento impotente y si la pierdo no lo resistiría-**_

_**-Ella también siente miedo- **agregó Kurenai **–Si eso sucede, al menos puedes decir que estuviste a su lado hasta el final-**_

_**-Prometo estar allí a primera hora mañana- **_

_**-Es una promesa- **susurró ella **–No la rompas-**_

_Él asintió y continuó avanzando._

_**-Flash Back-**_

**-Rompiste tu promesa- **siseó Kurenai entristecida.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Trabajo en nuevas historias que prontamente leerán. Tengo una terminada por completo, sólo me falta idear el título principal. <em>

_Les invito a leer: _

"_**Anhelando lo deseado: Tu Amor**'', necesito saber si debo cambiarle algo, si es así la arreglaré. One-shot largo, pero vale la pena leerlo… _

_También está "**Mi Sentir**", **Isi** si lees esto: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, la verdad me encantó leerlo, y no te creas tuve la misma idea de terminarlo de la otra manera, pero decidí concluirlo así, gracias de todos modos por tu opinión, quizás me decida a arreglarle el final. No obstante, esperaré el review de este capítulo…_

"_**¿Princesa?**", sí continuaré, está completa, pero tengo que digitarla. Dedicaré tiempo para que puedan seguir el desenlace de la trama… _

"_**Error ¿Perdonado?**_" y"_**Desenterrando el Pasado**__",__al igual_ _que la anterior mencionada, están terminadas. _

_Estoy atascada en siete fics, comienzo uno y lo dejo a mitad porque siempre se me ocurren varias ideas y no las puedo dejar escapar. Entre ellas, hay dos one-shot… Adelantaré, una de vampiros, de almas, de acción (pelea), sobrenatural, dolor (tristeza), comedia, decepción y, por supuesto de amor…_

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar…_

_Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia pueden hacerla… _

_Estoy en la mejor disposición de escuchar sus preguntas y responder sobre el adelanto de mis fics…_

_Au Revoir!_

_Y por favor comenten, de lo contrario las ideas se van marchitando y después no regresaran… _

_Jejejeje ¡Es en serio! _


	11. Refuge Dans Votre Cœur!

**Salut à tous! **

**Comment êtes-vous? Je suis bien.**

La verdad es que me estremecí al re-leer el capítulo anterior en la parte de la cirugía para poder continuar éste capítulo. Lamento la tardanza y sé que había perdido el hilo de éste fic, sin embargo, tenía un final alternativo, pero ese no es muy bueno porque tendría que hacer dos capítulos más y como mencioné en mi perfil, lo terminaré en uno solo.

De antemano, gracias por ser pacientes y leer esta historia que ha sido una de las primeras que he creado cual me llenó de grata emoción y me abrigó de muchos sentimientos.

Además, les invito a continuar leyendo _**"Desenterrando el Pasado"**_ que está en sus finales. Estaré digitando los capítulos restantes de las demás historias, así como también de las nuevas historias que he empezado a escribir.

¡Disfruten del capítulo y espero que el final sea de su agrado!

**(.*-*.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**"Refuge Dans Votre Cœur!"**

Kurenai empezaba a caminar por todo el corredor, nerviosa y un poco asustada. Su preocupación era totalmente evidente mientras espera noticias sobre su amiga, las cuales no llegaban debido a la difícil cirugía que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sus ojos, además de la evidente preocupación, denotaban enojo. Enojo por la falta de responsabilidad de su amigo, quien no ha decidido aparecer mientras su amiga espera con anhelo a ese shinobi. Sin embargo, recuerda las palabras que él le dijo la noche anterior cuando habló con Tsunade-sama respecto a la decisión de Anko sobre la operación.

_**- Flash Back –**_

– _**Si en verdad te importa ¿La abandonarás? –**__preguntó Kurenai, cerrando las manos en puños._

_Kakashi no respondió, más bien se dirigió a la puerta decidido a marcharse.__ – __**No me quedaré a esperar la noticia de un fracaso. –**__dicho esto marchó. Le dolía ver a la mujer que ama en ese peligro. No podría soportar perderla. No podría. _

_Kurenai salió detrás de él.__ – __**Anko te ama y ¿Así le pagas…–**__dichas palabras lo detuvieron__ –__**…dejándola sola? –**__ella negó la cabeza –__** No puedo creerlo, menos de ti. – **__vuelve a negar la cabeza, inconforme con la decisión de Kakashi. _

– _**Kurenai, yo…– **__cierra su ojo visible, sin saber qué decir. _

– _**Por favor, te necesita a su lado. –**__dijo casi suplicante._

_Gira sobre sus talones y la enfrenta. __**– Es sólo que, me siento impotente y si la pierdo no lo resistiría. – **__dijo, seguro de sus palabras. _

– _**Ella también siente miedo. – **__Agregó Kurenai, intentando hacerle comprender que Anko necesita de su apoyo. – __**Si eso sucede, al menos puedes decir que estuviste a su lado hasta el final.**_

_Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro. __**– Prometo estar allí a primera hora mañana. – **__empieza a caminar. _

– _**¡Es una promesa! – **__le vociferó ella.__**– No la rompas. **_

_Él asintió y continuó avanzando, alejándose por aquel oscuro corredor._

_**- Flash Back –**_

– **Rompiste tu promesa. –**siseó Kurenai entristecida. Agacha la cabeza, dolida al pensar qué le dirá a Anko cuando despierte. Toma asiento sobre el sofá frente a la puerta de la sala de cirugías. Espira. – _**Kakashi, ¿Dónde estás?**_ – se pregunta.

Por su parte, Kakashi se encuentra en el jardín trasero del Hospital caminando en círculos. Se detiene y contempla el azul cielo. Espira. – _**Anko…–**_ desliza las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. – _**Desearía verte, pero aunque espere frente a esa puerta, no puedo entrar. **_– suspira por segunda vez. _**– Y no se me permitirá entrar. ¡Maldición!**_ – patea el pasto en la frustración. – **¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? **

– **Si está preocupado por Mitarashi, lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar cerca de la sala de cirugías y no aquí. – **dice una voz femenina que conoce a la perfección. Más él no la mira y le da la espalda.

– **De nada serviría, pues es lo mismo aquí o allá. –** responde aún sin mirarla.

– **Quizás sea cierto, pero de nada serviría perturbarse aquí afuera.** – ella le responde sonriente. – **Estoy segura que al despertar, querrá verlo a usted. **– avanza un par de pasos y se posiciona al lado del shinobi.

Kakashi espira. Le mira de soslayo. – **Puede que tengas razón, Yugao. –** sonrisa.

La Anbu le devuelve la sonrisa. – **Lo cierto es Kakashi-sempai que, en estos momentos nosotras esperamos que ellos estén allí, a nuestro lado. Y Mitarashi no es la excepción.** – mira el cielo. – **¿Sabe?** – Kakashi le mira con detenimiento. **– Admiro su decisión.** – resopla, más baja la cabeza entristecida. – **Ha sido valiente en estos casos.** – un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas. – **Y lo sucedido me ha impresionado. No tenía idea de su determinación, es admirable.** – sonrisa.

Un leve sonrojo adorna las mejillas de Kakashi al verla sonreír. – **¿Impresionado? ¿Determinación? ¿A qué te refieres? O más bien… ¿De quién hablas? **– cierra su ojo visible un momento. Al no obtener respuesta, abre su ojo y la ve ruborizada. – **Te ves feliz.** – Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida. – **Perdón, ¿Dije algo que no debía?** – ella niega la cabeza.

– **Es sólo que…–** agacha la mirada.

– **¿Sólo que…?** – le invita a continuar, pero ella se detiene a contemplar las nubes.

– **He empezado a admirar a Mitarashi.** – dice, sonriente. – **Su coraje ha sido impresionante. Enfrentarse a Orochimaru fue valiente de su parte. Espero que se mejore, pues ella no merece este castigo. **– gira sobre sus talones. – **Le aconsejo que no le de motivos para dudar de usted. Debe ir a verla, o al menos esperar noticias.** – se retiró dejando al shinobi pensativo. – _**Kakashi-sempai, todos nosotros deseamos ver resultados positivos.**_– se dijo a sí misma mientras se alejaba del Ninja.

Kakashi se permitió quedarse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la suave brisa que acaricia su rostro. La imagen de Anko inconsciente entre sus brazos y mal herida inundó su cabeza. Por un momento pensó qué sería la vida de él sin ella. Niega la cabeza bruscamente, alejando esos pensamientos.

Por otra parte...

Kurenai veía ansiosa las puertas. Deseaba entrar. Decidida se acercó a las puertas, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Rápidamente giró la cabeza.

– **Kurenai, deberías calmarte. –** dice una suave y conocida voz.

– **¡Yugao!** – exclama sorprendida de verla allí, si le había dicho el día anterior que iría de misión.

– **Antes de que preguntes, le dije a Tsunade-sama que me permitiera estar aquí. –** toma asiento sobre el sofá. – **Espero que todo salga bien.** – espira, mientras Kurenai se sienta al lado de la Uzuki. – **Me encontré a Kakashi-sempai en el patio del Hospital.** – Kurenai le mira desconcertada. – **Lleva toda la mañana ahí. Está preocupado. **

– **Es normal. Pensé que no vendría.** – le dijo la Yuuhi.

– **¿Bromeas? Él no la abandonaría en un momento como éste.** – Yugao mira fijamente las puertas de la sala de cirugías. – **Tiene miedo de perderla. Por eso no se atreve a entrar y esperar noticias.** – ambas suspiran.

Al cabo de dos largas horas, la operación había concluido. Tsunade salía de la sala en compañía de Shizune, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada. La actitud de la chica, les indicó lo peor. Rápidamente se levantaron del mueble.

– **¿Cómo estuvo? –** pregunta Kurenai con timidez. – **¿Y Anko?**

Tsunade niega la cabeza. – **Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, pero…**– murmura con resentimiento y dolor.

– **No.** – escucharon pronunciar a una voz cerca de ellas. – **Anko…–** cierra las manos enguantadas en puños. – **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso, Anko…?** – intensifica sus puños.

– **Kakashi, cálmate. –** Kurenai se acercó a él.

– **¿Cómo quieres que me calme?** – le gritó. – **Sabía que no debían operarla. Se los dije, en especial a usted.** – mira a Tsunade. – **Fracaso…–** se muerde la mejilla internamente. Respira profundo. – **¿Puedo verla?** – no obtiene respuestas. – **La buscaré yo mismo.** – y así se marchó.

– **Shizune, ve con él.** – dijo Tsunade. La aludida asiente y corrió detrás del jounin.

– **La cirugía no salió del todo bien. Ahora está sedada, pero no sé si ella podrá volver a ver. Creí que todo saldría bien. –** Tsunade toma asiento. – **Aunque le salvé la vida, empeoré la situación. **

Horas más tarde...

Kakashi mira a Anko dormida. Sus ojos vendados, pues verla tan frágil y herida se sintió frustrado. Camina hacia ella y toma asiento a su lado. – **Anko…–** toma su mano entre las suyas, más deposita un tierno beso en ella. – **Aunque no puedas ver, me tendrás a mí, junto a ti por siempre. **

– **Lo sé. –** cierra la mano, agarrando la mano de él. Kakashi se sorprende, porque pensaba que ella dormía. – **Pero no estuviste en la cirugía. Lo siento. **– mueve la cabeza directo a la ventana. – **Estabas molesto por la decisión que elegí. No tomé en cuenta tu preocupación. Mi deseo era recuperar la vista y ver tu rostro. Al final, siempre tuviste razón. – **triste sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa desató en él, emociones del pasado. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en la frente de la Mitarashi. Debe protegerla, no tanto por la promesa que le hizo a su padre aquel día, sino porque la ama. Aún recuerda esa noche cuando los Mitarashi fallecieron.

– **Flash Back –**

_Kakashi tenía unos siete años de edad. Por tanto, leía un libro sentado en el suelo, mientras veía a su padre hablar con la pareja Mitarashi. Después de ellos marcharse, Sakumo se acercó a su hijo. _

– _**Kakashi, necesitamos hablar.**__ – el chico se levantó y ambos entraron al despacho. – __**Supongo que te habrás hecho amigo de la hija de los Mitarashi.**__ – el chico asiente. – __**Prométeme que cuidarás de ella. **_

– _**¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?**__ – Kakashi enarca una ceja, confundido. __**– Eso hacen los amigos, ¿No? **_

_Sakumo mira a hijo totalmente decidido. Espira. – __**Antes de ella nacer, hicimos una promesa. Y como sabes, las promesas de un Hatake siempre se cumplen no importa la situación.**__ – se levanta del sillón. __**– Tu madre y yo, te prometimos en matrimonio con Anko Mitarashi. Ella será tu futura esposa cuando tengas la edad suficiente para contraer nupcias. **_

_Kakashi abre sus negros ojos como platos. – __**E-Eso… eso no…–**__ no sabía qué decir, por tanto silenció, esperando que su padre continúe. _

– _**Anko Mitarashi es tu prometida y desde ahora tu deber es cuidar de ella. –**__ intercambian miradas serias. – __**Prométeme que la cuidarás. **_

– _**Sí. La cuidaré con mi vida.**__ – después de responder, salió de la casa sin rumbo fijo. Caminó por horas analizando la situación. Entonces se detuvo. Estaba frente a la casa de los Mitarashi. Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa desvaneció al ver unas pequeñas llamaradas provenir de aquella casa. El humo salía por las ventanas y eso le aterró. _

_Se aproximó más a la casa. Sin embargo, unos débiles sollozos provenían de adentro. Armándose de valor, se adentró a la casa. Allí vio las figuras de los padres de Anko tirados en el suelo sangrando. Corrió en su auxilio, pero no podía hacer nada por ellos. Estaban muertos. _

_Escuchó nuevamente los sollozos, esta vez provenir de arriba. Subió las escaleras y en ésta estaba el cuerpo inerte del hermano de Anko. Se horrorizó por lo que veía. Los sollozos no cesaban, pues prosiguió su camino, si ella estaba viva debía salvarla. La recámara de Anko estaba cerrada. Entonces recurrió a la fuerza, la empujó de una patada y allí estaba. En un rincón con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo, llorando con dolor. _

– _**¡Anko!**__ – dio un paso adelante, pero un escombro cayó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. – __**¡Maldición! –**__ buscó con la mirada algún objeto que pudiera servirle, pues encontró una manta. Con ella, intentaba apagar el fuego para llegar a ella. – __**¡Resiste! ¡Te sacaré!**__ – sabía que si seguía a ese ritmo todo se quemaría, incluyéndolo. Dejando de lado esa idea. Usó la manta para cubrirse y llegar a la chica. – __**¡Vamos!**__ – abrazó a la niña estilo marital. Buscó alguna salida, pues la entrada estaba siendo bloqueada por las llamas. Luego, encontró su último recurso: La ventana. Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, se aferró a ella y saltó por la ventana rompiendo el cristal al instante. _

_Cayó sobre el pasto rodando hasta llegar a unos arbustos. Se acercó a ella para socorrerla y vio en sus ojos terror. Más la casa se desvanecía cada vez más con ayuda de las llamas. – __**Anko…–**__ la tomó en brazos. – __**Te cuidaré. No estarás sola, lo prometo. **_

– **Flash Back –**

– **Kakashi, has estado muy callado. ¿En qué piensas? – **pregunta Anko, debido al prolongado silencio que abarca la habitación.

– **No es nada.** – besa nuevamente su frente. – **No te preocupes.** – aparta los flequillos del cabello de la chica. – **Estaré contigo. Si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme, ¿De acuerdo?** – ella afirma. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta. Al abrirla encuentra a Tsunade parada, mirándole con tristeza. – **Pensándolo mejor, me quedaré toda la noche contigo, Anko. ¿Te parece? **

– **¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión? – **mueve la cabeza en dirección donde provino la voz de él.

– **¿No quieres que me quede? –** le pregunta fingiendo un tono herido.

– **Nunca dije que no.** – sonrisa. – **Me agradaría tu compañía, mejor que la de otros. Ya sabes cómo es Kurenai.** – ríe.

Kakashi retrocede y se acomoda sobre la cama, al lado de Anko sin dejar de mirar a Tsunade. Deposita un intenso beso en la frente de Anko. – **Recuerda lo mucho que te amo. ¿Sí? –** ella afirma.

Anko sabía que ese cambio de actitud se debía a la presencia de Tsunade, de pie en el pasillo frente a la puerta que se encuentra abierta, pero no podía culparla. Kakashi quizás no lo entienda, según ella. – **Tsunade-sama, por favor entre. –** le dijo mientras es abrazada protectoramente por Kakashi. Escucha los pasos de la Quinta aproximarse. – **Gracias por todo, por quererme ayudar y por cuidar de mí en todo este tiempo. **– mueve la cabeza hacia Kakashi. – **Kakashi…–** él asiente y se aleja un poco de ella. – **Gracias, madrina.**

Los dos abren los ojos desmesuradamente. Ante el silencio, Anko entendió que ellos creían que ella no sabía. – **Se preguntarán, cómo lo sé. Pues desde hace tiempo. O quizás quería hacerme la idea de que usted era mi madre, pero recordé el rostro de mis padres por una fotografía que encontré en los archivos. **– respira profundo. **– Luego la conversación que ambos tuvieron esa noche, la escuché y después todo cobró sentido para mí. Su preocupación, cariño, comprensión y cuidado. Usted es y ha sido mi segunda madre, ¿O me equivoco? **

Tsunade sonríe aliviada. – **Es cierto. Perdona que no tuviera valor para confesarlo, porque pensé que te traería problemas si recordabas todo, pues tu cerebro podría colapsar. Debía darte tiempo y espacio.** – responde más cómoda.

– **Está bien. Siempre lo supe y no le exigí nada, menos ahora que intentó lo posible por mi bienestar.** – agacha la cabeza. – **Estaba dudosa y me sentía frustrada, pues al enterarme de la verdad, estaba dolida. Al principio, no quise aceptarlo. Pero empecé atar cabos y comprendí todo.** – se lleva las manos a la venda que cubre sus ojos. – **Usted…**– levanta la cabeza. – **¿Cree que podré volver a ver? –** al no escuchar respuesta, el miedo se apoderó de ella, pues empezó a quitarse las vendas con furia.

Kakashi apartó sus manos. – **No lo hagas.** – le dijo. Tsunade entrecierra los ojos, sin saber qué decir. **– De hacerlo, sufrirás un duro golpe. Acabas de salir de una cirugía y no es conveniente. –** ella aparta las manos de él e ignora su petición y vuelve a intentar quitarse las vendas. Kakashi toma sus manos y las aprieta. – **Por favor. Por favor, Anko.** – suplica. **– Me duele verte así. –** el cuerpo de la chica empieza a temblar. – **Sabes que te quiero tal y como eres. Cuidaré de ti desde ahora, así que ya no te atormentes más, porque me haces sentir inútil al no poder hacer nada para curarte.** – la estrecha entre sus brazos. – **Vamos a superarlo, juntos.** – no contesta. – **Entiende que la vida no es justa, tampoco injusta. Estas son pruebas a superar. **

– **¡Mírame! **– se aparta de él con brusquedad. – **¡Soy una inútil! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que lo supere después de…? **– agacha la cabeza, respira profundo. – **Lo siento. Es que…–** se muerde el labio inferior. – **Tú intentas animarme y yo te agredí verbalmente. Lamento ser tan impulsiva. – **Kakashi no responde, la mira con tristeza. – **¿Cuándo podrá quitarme las vendas? –** le pregunta a la rubia. **– Entiendo. –** dice al escuchar respuestas.

**(.*-*.)**

Semanas más tarde…

– **Veamos, cómo resultó la cirugía. –** dijo Tsunade, acercándose a Anko, quien yace en la cama de hospital, esperando a ser retiradas las vendas.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, más la emoción de poder ver, aunque era difícil disimularlo. Sintió las manos de Tsunade en su cabeza retirando lentamente las vendas. Sabía que Kakashi no la defraudaría, puesto se encuentra a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Kurenai acariciando su vientre mientras está sentada en una silla, mirando desde allí cada movimiento de la Hokage.

Última vuelta. – **Anko, cuando te diga, abre los ojos, ¿De acuerdo?** – la chica asiente. Tsunade respira profundo, también está nervioso, igual que los demás. – **Puedes abrirlos. **

Poco a poco, Anko abre sus ojos. Kakashi se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras Kurenai dejó de acariciar el vientre y miraba atenta. Todos estaban nerviosos. Y no es para menos, después de dos meses sin poder tener visión y dos semanas en espera de retirar las vendas para conocer los resultados, los tienen en suspenso.

Anko abrió completamente sus ojos, pero no decía nada. Se reservaba las palabras y ellos las preguntas. Necesitaban conocer respuestas, sin embargo, no querían obligarla a hablar si ella no quería hacerlo.

Haciendo uso de su firmeza y valor, Tsunade fue la primera en romper aquel silencio. – **Anko… Tú…–** se muerde el labio inferior, más prosigue. – **¿Puedes ver una luz?** – ella niega la cabeza. – **¿Ves sombras?** – vuelve a negar. Tsunade entra en pánico. **– ¿Oscuridad?** – ahora asiente. – **Ciérralos y vuelve a abrirlos.** – hace caso a la sugerencia. – **¿Y ahora?** – vuelve a negar. Mira a Kakashi y se acerca a Anko. Levanta el párpado derecho y ve el ojo con una lámpara de hendidura. Lo mismo para el izquierdo. Tsunade niega la cabeza. – **Anko, yo…**

– **Comprendo la situación.** – se levanta de la cama y Kakashi la sostiene. – **Salgamos de este lugar.** – le dijo a Kakashi, quien miró a Tsunade esperando autorización. Ella aprobó la salida. Salieron de la habitación con los ánimos decaídos.

Kurenai se pone en pie. – **Entonces… No hay más por hacer, ¿Cierto?** – mira a través de la ventana. – **Ya no hay esperanzas. Deben de sentirse destrozados.** – la Kage asiente. – **Espero que puedan llevar bien esta situación.**

**(.*-*.)**

Cuatro meses después…

Kakashi y Anko habían decidido vivir juntos, pues él compró una casa, a la cual Anko pudiera estar más tranquila y él aliviado de que ella no sufriera un accidente mientras camina. Su relación se había formalizado, según él todo iba bien. Sin embargo, Anko no estaba del todo feliz, deseaba ver el rostro de su compañero con anhelo y devoción, pero no podía.

Pasaba los días en casa, esperando el retorno de su amado. Le esperaba contenta, o eso le hacía creer. En la soledad y en silencio lloraba hasta caer dormida o cuando sus sollozos se calmaran. Una vida dolorosa para ella, teniendo que descubrir nuevas maneras y conocer, poder distinguir los objetos para no tropezar y caer al suelo. Cada día lo mismo. La misma rutina, encerrada en esa casa.

Por su parte, Kakashi pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa y eso le intranquilizaba. No quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo, pues sabe que ella llora en silencio cuando no está. Él la ha visto llorar encerrada en la recámara. Cuando regresa a casa, la encuentra dormida con los luceros de lágrimas, señales de caer rendida ante el dolor y cansancio. Le duele verla así, no obstante, se propuso reír con ella en los momentos que comparten para verla feliz al menos un segundo. Pues sabe que las sonrisas de ella no son todas alegres, muchas de ellas disfrazada de felicidad, escondiendo la melancólica.

Una noche, Kakashi la tomó en brazos y la hizo acomodarse en su regazo. Habló con ella muy seriamente sobre su condición. No quería verla llorar más, pues la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a verla infeliz. No la abandonaría, eso era una seguridad. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, a todo.

– **Anko, sabes que te amo y no deseo verte triste.** – la acurruca entre sus brazos. – **No estás sola, recuerda que me tienes a mí. Te protegeré y cuidaré, pero tienes que poner de tu parte para que nuestra relación siga en curso.** – no responde. **– Desde niños, fui elegido para ser tu esposo. Eres mi prometida, aunque al principio no quería aceptar un compromiso arreglado, puesto no te amaba.** – suspira. – **Con el tiempo empecé a sentir ciertas emociones por ti, me sentía atraído. Pues pensé: Afecto de amigos.** – cierra sus ojos, apoya la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. – **Descubrí que te amaba, pero no me recordabas, así que me limité a cuidarte desde lejos, viéndote caer y levantarte por ti misma. **– intensifica el abrazo.

– **Yo…–** se acomoda en el pecho de él. **– No sabía lo difícil que era para ti todo esto.** – entrecierra sus ojos. – **La verdad, no imaginé que el hombre por el cual estaba idiotizada se fijaría en mí.** – sonrisa. – **Lamento haberme comportado tan infantil. No mereces sentir dolor por mi culpa. Tan sólo estoy pagando mis errores. Es mi castigo. **

– **No, no lo es.** – deposita un beso sobre los cabellos violetas de la Mitarashi. – **Es el mío. Cometí muchos errores y ahora lo estoy pagando. Verte así…**– cierra los ojos, dolido por la situación. **– Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. No lo dudes, nunca. **– aprieta el abrazo, apegándola más a él. – **En estos meses que hemos estado viviendo juntos, me he dado cuenta de que no podemos seguir así.** – ella se apartó de él, asustada. – **No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero…–** la vio levantarse de la cama trastabillando.

Estaba nerviosa y preocupada de lo que esas palabras podían significar, por tanto decidió alejarse de él. Tanteó la cama y se levantó apresurada. – _**Me va a dejar.**_ – pensamiento que invadía su mente. Poco a poco daba pasos, dispuesta a salir de la recámara y huir. Huir al menos a la habitación continua. Pero sintió una mano tomar la suya y detener cualquier acto de escape.

Kakashi la tomó de la mano, conociendo los pensamientos de ella. Sonrió de sólo imaginarlo. Entonces la haló hacia sí, ocasionando que ella cayera en sus brazos. – **Tonta.** – le susurró al oído. – **Si piensas que te voy a dejar ir, ni lo sueñes. Eres mía… Sólo mía, Mitarashi Anko.**

Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente sin entender. Hace un momento le dice que la ama, y otro que no pueden seguir así. ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Aterrada de que la deje, ella se aferró a él con fuerza, sorprendiendo al ninja.

El Hatake se sorprendió e inmediatamente entendió el mensaje. – **Lo he pensado toda una semana y no puedo evitar el tema.** – dice, abrazando a la chica. **– Es recomendable para ambos, ya que estamos viviendo juntos durante meses.** – Anko empieza a temblar mientras esconde el rostro en el pecho de él. – **Eres mi mujer, pero quiero que seas algo más, Anko. O debería decir Anko Hatake. **

Instintivamente, Anko se apartó. Delineó el rostro del shinobi buscando sus mejillas. Descubrió que no llevaba la máscara, pues sintió de repente, la respiración de él sobre sus labios. Iba a decir algunas palabras, pero su boca fue obstruida por los labios de Kakashi, quien la besaba con delicadeza.

– **¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Mitarashi Anko?** – la dichosa pregunta la tomó desprevenida. – **Aunque claro, no puedes decir No, puesto ya eres mi prometida. Pero no sería interesante sin un poco de emoción. –** Anko le golpeó la cabeza. – **Para pegar tienes claro el lugar de impacto, ¿No? **– se acaricia la cabeza. – **Entonces… ¿Qué respondes? ¿Es un Sí o un No? **

Anko posicionó una mano debajo del mentón. – **Déjame pensarlo…–** cierra los ojos, desesperando al shinobi. Cuando sintió que él iba a hablar, se le adelantó. – **Acepto ser tu esposa.** – buscó sus labios y él la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>(.*-*.)<strong>

Un año y medio después…

Anko se ubica sentada sobre el sofá, tarareando una hermosa canción, mientras acaricia su vientre. Embarazo de casi nueve meses. Su cabello violeta caía como cascada, aunque ahora es más largo, al igual que los flequillos de éste. Vestía una hermosa blusa color verde pastel y un fino pantalón blanco.

Su mirada era tierna y feliz. Sonreía ilusionada. A pesar de no verse en ese momento ni en los meses transcurridos, sabe que ha aumentado de peso debido a la criatura en su vientre. Ya no le interesa recuperar la visión, pues ahora es inmensamente feliz. Y es evidente para todos, lo real y los cambios de actitud favorables de la joven señora Hatake, futura madre.

– **Tu padre debe de estar por llegar. **– le dice al bebé, sonrisa alegre. **– Vamos a esperarlo en el jardín.** – lentamente se levanta del sofá, con las manos en su abultado vientre. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor provenir de éste. El dolor era tan intenso que se sostuvo del brazo del mueble.

Inhala y exhala profundamente. Repite el mismo proceso una y otra y otra vez. No aguantando, cayó de rodillas. Sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas y el dolor avanzó hasta su entrepierna. No sentía los muslos. Gimió. – **Kakashi… ven…–** otro gemido escapó de su garganta.

El sudor corría de su frente, y lo sentía en su espalda y pecho. Dolía, quería pedir ayuda, pero estaba sola en esa casa. La chica que prepara la comida, atiende la limpieza se había marchado hace media hora atrás.

Justo cuando al fin no soportó más, Kakashi llegó y la encontró ensangrentada. – **¡Anko!** – corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en brazos. – **Resiste.** – ella asiente con la cabeza. – **Te llevaré al Hospital, aguanta un poco. **– pero ella había cerrado los ojos.

Anko lo había sentido llegar y escuchó sus pasos presurosos avanzar hacia ella. Escuchó su voz. Lo cual asintió, pero no logró responder a las últimas palabras de él, puesto el dolor era insoportable y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos. Entonces, visualizó sombras, una luz proyectar directamente sus ojos, cegándola. No supo más de ella hasta oír el llanto de un bebé. Su bebé había nacido bien. Estaba feliz, sin embargo, los murmullos no distinguía. Quizás le hablaban, más no entendía. Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza.

Tsunade le hablaba, no obstante, entendió que Anko no la escuchaba. Sostenía un hermoso bebé en brazos, con el cabello violeta; supuso que los ojos serían negros, pero se lo dejaría al tiempo cuando abriera sus ojitos. Quería que Anko lo cargara y abrazara, no obstante, ella estaba inconsciente.

El cálido sol tocaba su rostro. Abrió los ojos, pues no sentía dolor. Supuso que habían pasado un par de días desde el nacimiento de su hijo. Cierto, su hijo. No ha tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo, nadie se ha preocupado en despertarla y entregarle a su bebé. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Tocan la puerta. Ésta se abre. – **Anko, traje a alguien que quiere conocerte.** – dijo Kakashi, sonriendo feliz. Toma asiento al lado de Anko. – **Mira.** – ella abre los ojos. No puede verlo, pero sí tocarlo. Kakashi toma su mano y la posiciona en la cabecita del bebé. – **Es nuestra hija. ¿No estás feliz?** – ella asiente, entusiasmada. – **Toma, cárgala.** – la deposita con cuidado en los brazos de Anko. El bebé ríe. – **Está riendo. Es una sonrisa hermosa. **– dijo Kakashi, feliz. – **Te la dejo un rato. Volveré más tarde. –** ella asiente.

Anko sintió que Kakashi se retiró. La puerta se cerró. Entonces arrulló a la pequeña en sus brazos. **– Hola, mi amor.** – le dice, tono de voz suave. – **Soy tu mami.** – delinea con sus dedos, la cabecita de ella. – **Eres hermosa.** – sonrisa radiante. Un dolor impulsó su cabeza.

Kakashi disimuló haberse ido, cuando en realidad se quedó en la habitación contemplando la escena, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Pronto, vio que ella arrugó la frente y un leve gemido escapó de su garganta. Se dispuso a acercarse, pero ella se incorporó. – **Mami está bien, sólo le duele un poco la cabeza.** – la escuchó decir.

Le extrañó que Anko no lo sintiera en la habitación, pues ella aprendió a distinguir sus pasos por más leves o silenciosos que sean. Ve que Anko se lleva una mano a la cabeza, mientras con la otra sostiene al bebé. Algo andaba mal. – **Espero que tu padre no tarde. **– vuelve a escucharla. Otro gemido. – **Kakashi… regresa pronto. **– ella susurró.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y disimuló que entraba en la habitación, pues le preocupaba que ella se sintiera mal. – **Anko, ya regresé.** – le dijo.

– **¿Puedes cargar a nuestra hija?** – le interroga, intentando calmar sus respiración.

Kakashi asiente. – **Sí.** – tomaba cuidadosamente a la bebé.

Anko sentía que le quitaban de los brazos a su pequeño tesoro. El dolor en su cabeza pulsó fuerte y disminuyó, entonces abrió los ojos. Veía borrosamente a su hija, no la distinguía bien, pero había una manta violeta. Parpadeó un par de veces. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, su cabeza da vueltas, pero divisa los brazos de Kakashi frente a ella. Alza la mirada. Borroso, ve el rostro de su esposo sin la máscara. Agacha la cabeza. Mira las piernas de Kakashi alejarse de ella.

– **¡Kakashi, espera!** – él estaba ya en la puerta cuando la escuchó llamarlo. Hizo ademán de levantarse, sin embargo, se mareó y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**(.*-*.)**

Tres meses después…

Podía sentir el viento tocar su rostro. Su cabello se mecía al compás del viento. Escuchaba las risas de la hija de Kurenai, de la misma Kurenai, diálogos monótonos de sus amigos, las aves cantar. El pasto donde estaba sentada se movía gracias al viento. Oyó el llanto de un bebé… su bebé.

Kakashi sostenía a su hija protectora y posesivamente, evitando que sus amigos la cargaran. Para él, era su orgullo, tesoro más valioso. Junto a sus amigos, decidieron pasar un día de campo, almorzar sentados en el pasto mientras observan el inmenso terreno verde. Flores por doquier.

Anko reía, al escuchar los chistes de sus amigos respecto a Kakashi y su posesiva protección para con su hija. Él estaba feliz y ella también. Son una familia ahora. Kakashi se aproximó a Anko y le entregó la niña. La veía acunar a su hija. Los presentes sonrieron al ver tan hermoso cuadro familiar, pero una parte de ellos se sentía triste, porque Anko no puede ver.

– **¡Kakashi! ¡Ven a jugar!** – le dijo Genma, mientras sostenía una pelota en su mano.

– **Vuelvo en unos minutos. –** Kakashi le comunicó a Anko, quien asiente con la cabeza. Él se alejó de Anko después de depositar un tierno beso en los labios de ella y se reunió con sus amigos.

Yugao tomó asiento al lado de Anko, junto a Kurenai. – **¿Puedo cargarla un momento? **– interroga, un tanto tímida. Después de Anko asentir, la tomó en brazos. – **¡Oh! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Es idéntica a ti, Anko!** – exclama, emocionada. – **Excepto los ojos, son negros.** – ríe mientras le hacía gracia. – **Se la llevaré a Shizune.** – se pone de pie, con ella en brazos. – **¡Shizune, mira que preciosidad!**

Anko la sentía alejarse. – **Lo sé. Es hermosa, pero no puedo verla.** – baja la cabeza, entristecida.

– **Anko, sé fuerte. **– dijo Kurenai, observando a su hija comerse las galletas de Tsunade. **– Ahora tienes una familia. No puedes decaer. –** palma la espalda de ella, en señal de apoyo. **– Iré con los demás. ¿Vienes?** – se pone de pie.

– **En unos minutos.** – responde, regalándole una sonrisa. – **Por favor, dile a Yugao que sostenga con firmeza su brazo izquierdo y le acomode mejor la manta. Chizuru tiene su pequeña manita descubierta. **– Kurenai asintió y fue a buscar a su hija.

Kurenai mira de soslayo a Yugao, quien habla amenamente con Shizune. Analizó como ella sostenía a la bebé. Todo tiene sentido. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta que en efecto, la pequeña Chizuru tenía su manita descubierta y estaba siendo mal cargada. ¿Cómo dedujo todo esto, si ella no duró ni cinco segundos con ella en brazos? Miró a Anko ponerse de pie. El viento movía con brusquedad su cabello suelto.

Anko cerró los ojos unos instantes. Más los abrió. De nuevo, veía difuso. Borrosamente, divisaba el paisaje, a sus amigos jugar, su hija ser acunada por Yugao. Pero sólo veía los bultos, nada más, aunque colegía lo que ellos hacían. Son tan predecibles.

Entrecierra los ojos, intentando forzar la vista e identificar. Era inútil. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la asaltó. De pronto, escuchó a su hija llorar. Por instinto maternal, avanza hacia ella dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos. – **Chizuru…**– susurró. Se llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza. Se sentía mal, sentía mareos y náuseas. De pronto, cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra, que inexplicablemente estaba allí.

Kakashi y los demás observaron a Kurenai, quien gritó. Luego, miraron hacia donde ella veía. Kakashi corrió hacia Anko y la sostuvo en brazos. – **¡Anko! ¡Anko! ¡Despierta!** – pasó una mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y la miró cubierta de sangre. Estaba atemorizado. **– ¡Anko!** – aparta los flequillos de Anko de la frente. – **¡Necesito unas vendas o algodón!** – les dijo a sus amigos. Con Tsunade no se puede contar, ya estaba ebria. – **Su cabeza está sangrando.** – se dice para sí mismo, escuchable para los demás.

Shizune se acercó a él. Le pasa un frasco. **– Es alcohol.** – dice.

Kakashi lo toma y acerca el frasco a la nariz de Anko. Ella poco a poco, recobra el conocimiento. – **Hola.** – le dijo él a ella. Anko sonríe y le mira directo a los ojos. Kakashi abre sus ojos desmesuradamente. – **Tú…–** logra musitar. Niega la cabeza. No es posible. Ella ha estado en la misma condición desde hace dos años y no ha habido cambios.

Anko frunce el entrecejo. – **Duele.** – se queja, arrugando la frente.

– **Espera, no te muevas.** – dijo Kakashi. Kurenai le pasó un paño blanco. Con él limpia la herida de su esposa. – **El golpe ha sido fuerte.** – ella asiente. – **Tienes una herida profunda. –** la escucha gemir. Continúa en su labor, pero ella le detuvo.

Anko detuvo la mano de Kakashi con la suya. Le mira directo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban vigorosamente. Veía nebuloso el rostro de Kakashi, pero poco a poco su visión se esclarecía. – **Kakashi…**– posa ambas manos en las mejillas del shinobi. – **Tu rostro… es atractivo y… perfecto.** – ella ruboriza. – **Te ves… sorprendido. **– él le mira con asombro. **– Puedo ver tus ojos… tu nariz… tus labios.** – ruboriza aún más al verlo sin máscara. Lágrimas escapan de los ojos de Anko. Más se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi, quien no creía lo que pasaba. Ella tiembla, escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el pecho, llorando. – **Puedo verte… Puedo verte. **

Kakashi correspondió el abrazo fuertemente. Pero analiza la situación y la separa. – **No estás bromeando, ¿Cierto?** – ella niega la cabeza. – **Entonces…–** feliz, emocionado, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – **Yokatta! –** deposita un beso en la frente de Anko. La mira a los ojos y con sus dedos limpia las sonrojadas mejillas de ella.

Yugao se acerca a ellos. Se arrodilla al lado de ambos y le pasa la bebé a Anko. Ella la carga entre sus brazos, sonríe inmensamente feliz. Los demás se alejaron de ellos, para que tengan privacidad.

Anko depositaba besos en los brazos, las mejillas, las manitas, la frente de su hija. Estaba feliz. Podía ver el cabellito de su hija violeta como los de ella, sus ojos negros como los de Kakashi. La pequeña miraba a Anko con cierta curiosidad para luego reírse. – **¡Es preciosa! ¡Nuestra hija es preciosa, Kakashi! –** exclamó, emocionada.

– **Supongo que ya no te duele el golpe.** – dice él, sonriendo. Su esposa niega la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a su hermosa hija. – **Pero sigues sangrando.** – ella ignora esas palabras, más le hace gracia a su bebé. Levanta del mentón la cabeza de Anko. Se miran durante unos segundos. – **Te amo.** – la besa. Un beso tierno, cargado de varios sentimientos encontrados: amor, alegría, deseo… Mientras la bebé miraba atenta a sus padres besándose, más empezó a reír de nuevo.

– **Yo también te amo, y gracias por estar junto a mí.** – acaricia la mejilla de él, con amor en su mirada. – **Ahora más que nunca, estaremos más unidos y…–** agacha la cabeza. – **Ya no seré más una carga para ti. **

– **Nunca lo has sido. **– la obliga a mirarlo. – **Te amo, y eso me bastó para estar a tu lado.** – sonrisa. Acaricia una de las manitas de Chizuru. Besa la manita. **– ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que hablamos en la Piedra de los Caídos? **– Anko afirma. – **Hablamos de los sentimientos, de arriesgar por amor. Luego te respondí en el Hospital.** – ella presta suma atención, mientras Kakashi no despega sus ojos de su hija. **–Te dije que, el amor llega no importa si somos ninjas, también amamos.** – ella enarca una ceja, extrañada. – **No estaba tan seguro de aquellas palabras. Pero cuando sentí que te perdía, una parte de mí deseaba irse contigo. **– aprieta los labios en una línea.

– **Kakashi, yo…–** el nombrado niega la cabeza, señal de dejarlo proseguir.

– **Pues ahora, confirmo mis palabras.** – la enfrenta. Seguridad en sus ojos. – **Un ejemplo de esto, somos nosotros. Nos amamos y tenemos una familia.** – mira a su hija. – **No todos serán afortunados en experimentar este sentimiento especial, difícil de explicar con palabras.** – sus ojos brillan, al hablar. – **Nosotros somos una excepción. Somos una familia.** – emocionado, contento, explica sus sentimientos. – **Tengo una hija hermosa y una esposa maravillosa. No puedo pedir nada más.** – conmovida y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo abrazó.

Abrazados, con la bebé riendo en el regazo de Anko, sienten al viento tocarlos y mecer sus respectivos cabellos. Muchas emociones y pruebas tuvieron que pasar, pero ahora están juntos, felices y es lo que importa, ¿No? Tienen a una hija, ¿Quién se imaginaba que sus vidas terminaría de esa manera, juntos?

Unidos, podrán disfrutar aún más. Anko verá a su hija crecer y Kakashi a su lado, cuidando de sus dos mujeres. No podía pedir más. La felicidad y el amor son los sentimientos que abrazan a la familia Hatake. Y serán más felices, poniendo cada uno de su parte. Puesto, la historia de sus vidas no termina aquí. Éste es el comienzo de una nueva vida.

**Fin de l'histoire!**

**(.*-*.)**

* * *

><p>Jujuju! Tal como mencioné en mi perfil, último capítulo ya subido. Lo prometido es deuda. Acabo de terminarlo. Espero haber contestado todas sus dudas. Pues era tiempo de finalizarlo. Duré toda una semana, pero valió la pena. Espero no haberles decepcionado.<p>

Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. He subido, como regalo, un one-shot titulado: **"Désirs Intérieurs Du Cœur" **_**(Deseos Internos del Corazón)**_**. **

Además de digitar los capítulos restantes de los otros fics, he iniciado una nueva historia Universo Alterno de esta pareja, jujuju. Creo que ya no tengo más que decir.

**Merci de continuer cette histoire!**

**Nous continuons à lire dans une autre histoire! **

**Au revoir!**


End file.
